Winter Days
by Timerswing
Summary: Based on the 13 episode, what if the Lyrics were in fact a love letter, OCxRitsu. R&R IF YOU WANT, AFTER SOME MORE STUFF TAKEN CARE OF, I'M BACK, CH15 UP! READ COMMENT BEFORE CHAPTER FOR EXPLANATION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: Love Letter!?

"Winter Days.  
No matter how cold it is, I m still happy,  
When I see your white breath as you run,  
I think how your parted hair really suits you,  
But I want to see how you look with your hair down."

That s what the sheet of paper Tainaka Ritsu found on her mailbox that Saturday morning on her mailbox, What the? , not being the answer of a normal high school girl when she reads something that s supposed to be romantic, "No way, No way, somebody just got the address wrong Yeah that must be it, well better get going!".

It was the second to last week before the winter vacation period started, pretty cold if you asked some in the area, the music room wasn t an exception, "C mon everybody lets practice, I m sure where gonna get warmer if whe practice!", said a slightly demanding Azusa, none of the light music club members was paying attension to their underclassmen guitarist, even the Always wanting to practice Mio was murdering her cup of tea, Yui, Tsumugi, Ritsu and Sawako where following the example, it was winter afterall, you needed to keep warm anyway you could, especially with warm tea and cookies.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buuut itsss coldddd was the only thing to come out of the rest of the band and their supervisor, Azunya~n, come on and have some tea, you know you wanna", said a lazy Yui as she took a bite from her cookie, "That s right Azusa-chan, as your advisor I cant let you practice when were in a band meeting", everybody was a little bit surprised, "A Band Meeting, thats it" said a cheerful Tsumugi, "That s right c mon Azunyan were having a Band Meeting right know, everybody has to be present!", said a revived Yui, "Okay, okay I get it, sheesh", was the only things Azusa could said in her defense, after putting her guitar down she took a place in the table.

Mio only laughed it off as she noticed Ritsu didn t said anything earlier, nor she was full of her usual energy, ramping around, or anything for that matter, the full 30 minutes that had passed since they got to the clubroom, she had been looking at a sheet of paper with a slight but noticeable blush on her face, "Whats up Ritsu?, you have been looking at that paper since we got here" , "That s right Ricchan, now I m really curious", added Yui, "Ah, this?...nah its nothing, found it this morning in my mailbox, I now for sure somebody got the wrong place, but I gotta admit it kinda has a romantic air to it, here take a look!".

As she was about to give the piece of paper to her friends, Sawako snatched it from her hand and read it out loud for the bands pleasure "...hair down.", everybody was awe struck as they heard those words, "Aaaah so romantic! , exclaimed both Yui and Tsumugi with a dreamy look on their face", Meanwhile Azusa and Mio were commenting how it would be a nice song lyric, but nobody could help how the last two lines could somehow resemble Ritsu in some way, "See?, theres no way that could ve been for me, I m not that cute, or cool even, besides...", she was stopped by Sawako, clearly it was her envy the one that was talking, "Besides what?, receiving a love letter means your already liked by someone aah, so Ma- Morichika-kun really did it...aaaahhhh teenage love... ...", after looking back on the mistake she did, "I-I didn t say anything okay" , every looked at their advisor with killing intent, Yui was ready to take the first step to solving the mystery, when a confused Tsumugi couldn t help but guess, "Isn t they re a Morichika in our classroom?".

Now everybody had to know, including our young heroine herself, "Well Sawachan-sensei?" , asked Yui, "Well what?, you didn t hear anything haha", replied a nervous Sawako, "I really think you should explain yourself sensei" added a now curious Azusa, everybody was determined to see who and how this so called Morichika was, "Guess cats out of the bag then sensei huh?, is this all-right with you Ritsu?", told Mio to her childhood friend, of course every forgot about the lady in question, its not used in these times to use something as old fashioned as a love letter, but for high school girls, well... You can say it pumped up the romantic level 50%.

"Y-Yeah 'A love letter?, for me?, its still to much for me, I never really thought I would get one'", said a bright-red blushed Ritsu, "*Sigh*, its no big deal anyway" implied Sawako, Mio looked at Sawako, "What do you mean sensei" , "Well He only asked me for your address, since he knows you re in the Light Music club and knows I m your advisor, he came to me, that s all" , responded Sawako.

"Pretty suspicious" smirked Yui, every turned to her with surprise, "Huh?, why sempai?" , the curious Azusa landed the first hit, "Sawachan-sensei knows him, Mugi-chan says there s a Morichika in our classroom, other than that, Sawachan-sensei is our homeroom teacher, SO SHE MUST KNOW ABOUT HIM, ITS HER DUTY!!!". everyone sat in awe, a "oooo~h" was the only thing that Mio, Tsumugi and Azusa could blurt out.

"And that s all I know, seriously, you girls are too curious for your own good" , said a tea-drinking Sawako, "Well, we should all get going too much gossip for today", she added at the end, "Yeah, sensei s right, besides, this is Ritsu s personal life we've been invading, I guess she wants to be alone for awhile, right?" assisted Childhood friend Mio as she turned to Ritsu, "You re right, I guess we somehow crossed the line Ricchan, forgive us" , said a depressed Yui, "Haha don t worry everyone, I don t mind, I ve just gotta think this over a bit, by tomorrow I ll be at a 100% as always I m sure of it!".

On the way home Ritsu was remembering everything Sawako told them about Morichika:

Name: Morichika Makoto Age: 16

Class: 2-2

Clubs: None

Hobby: Nothing in particular

Lives with his cousin, parents died a year ago in plane accident, he works part time to earn his own money.

Other than that, our young heroine had nothing, but why was she thinking about a guy she didn t even know, because he gave her a "L-L-L-L-Love Letter, I still can t believe it, its too much, way too much" , she finally got home, after dinner she took a bath, finally ready to doze away, she couldn t help but to read the letter, she still was curious to know who was him, its not she didn t had any interest in a particular boy before, but she wanted to enjoy high school life and leave the romance and drama for later, but a chance is a chance, "Aaargh, maybe I can solve this tomorrow", she cried after giving up the thinking, dozing of in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: hello, my name is…

It was a cold but calm Sunday morning, Ritsu had agreed to go see a movie with her little brother, but there were still a couple hours to spare, one would normally do a little cleaning, heck, watch TV or use the computer, but for our heroine it was a very confusing morning, stretched on the bed she opened her backpack and took out the piece of paper that started all of this "…ir down; ah", finish up she placed the paper on her table and made her way to a little mirror she had on a bookshelf, took her yellow headband of, placed a little bit of gel to fix the loose hair and… "I look weird anyway" said Ritsu, "Sister, still not ready!" asked her little brother from downstairs, "I'll be there in a moment!" Replied the big sister, while putting her trademark headband on.

The movie ended earlier than expected, and on the way back Ritsu let her little brother go to a friends house, still thinking about the letter…*BUMP*, "Ah sorry, didn't look were I was walking, I'm sorry, really sorry" repeated a bowing Ritsu, she had bumped against a young man, when she looked at him, he didn't look that bad, not even scary, he looked her age, a little bit above the average height, black hair, the regular look all boys tended to have these days, but his was just a little longer, it was the 2 or 3 extra cm that made it look good, "N-No don't worry I wasn't paying m-much attention myself, I-Im sorry", a single second passed when she started laughing out of the blue, he stared at her a little and laughed himself, stuff like that usually make the people involved see it as something funny, "aaah, well I better go know" said the nervous boy, just when he was gonna pass our heroine, she grabbed his arm, "Those headphones… they look familiar, isn't by any chance M-M-Mo-Morichika Makoto", said the no nervous Ritsu, he could feel the hold on his arm was shaking, "Y-Yeah".

10 minutes had passed, Ritsu and the newly found Makoto were sitting on a bench in a nearby park, both of the holding a cup of coffee, se wanted an explanation for the letter, which caught him by surprise, so he decided to tell her while he invited a cup of coffee, it was very cold after all, jackets, coats and scarf's just didn't cut it.

"So…ummmm… why me Morichika?... I'm mean if it's the Light Music Club, there so much better pics…", exclaimed Ritsu while took a sip of her coffee

"Well, I don't really know how to say it at this point, I would have to say that energy you have, outgoing, oh!, and very cute, yeah, it would be that…huh? What's wrong?", blushed Makoto turned to see his love-interest to hear what would she respond, unlucky him she was bright red in embarrassment and managed to turn at the right time.

'He doesn't know me and he already has three excuses to like me!?, maaaaan this is definitely not my strong point, what should I do, plus… my hearts beating pretty fast, my body got warmer all of a sudden… DAMN IT!!!', she felt like it was summer all of a sudden, she didn't know how to react to a scenario like this.

"Tainaka, you okay?" told a worried Makoto, "eh?, ah!?, y-yeah I'm okay, don't worry, don't worry" a never before seen shy Ritsu could only muster some words for not-so-secret admirer, "Do you need and answer now?"

"No, actually I never even thought we were gonna meet like this or even talk about the matter, so you if there's even gonna be an answer, please take all the time you need", said a relieved Makoto while he put a smile on his face.

'Dammit!, Cute and Polite, there's no way a girl could resist', "Well then… why don't we start from zero, what do you think?" implied a more Relaxed Ritsu.

Makoto understood the message, for him, it could've been much worse, so in a moment of inspiration he got up, and started to walk away, Ritsu noticed it as a cue to go, "Maybe I said something wrong…", the she felt someone run beside her, it was Makoto, he stopped in front of her and started to walk, Ritsu with curiosity just kept walking, the all of a sudden she bumped against someone, Makoto to be precise.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking were I was walking" he said, "'What a weird guy', d-don't worry its ok", before she began walking to her destination she noticed a stretched hand in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Morichika Makoto, were in the same classroom, I'm would be glad if we could be friends, Nice to meet you".

Ritsu was astonished, her brain suddenly shifted to low gear, but her heart was on mach 5, she suddenly burted out laughing 'hahahaha, good looking, polite AND funny, maybe this wont be so bad', as she thought she stretched her hand to his, "I'm Tainaka Ritsu, hope we get along Makoto-kun, by the way, I don't like it when my friends call me by my last name, feels weird, so just call me Ritsu ok!!!?".

Makoto only blushed as she said these words, not only was she referring to him by his first name but she was allowing him to call her be her first name, they shaked hands to finish up the introduction, Makoto could feel Ritsu's small hand in his, feeling a little delicate, but he knew those hands were powerful drum-stick holding hands, as for Ritsu, she could feel a sort of security come from Makoto's hand, 'It would feel nice to hold on to it all day, reassuring and warm…WAIT what am I thinking, I just met him…there's no way, he could be a terrorist or a maniac for all I know', the girl finished her thoughts and glanced to her new friend, "So Makoto-kun, what are you gonna do right know, looks like your busy" implied the young woman, "Actually no, I have the weekends off so I try to relax as much as I can, but why the question", Ritsu took another sip of her coffee and smiled, "Earlier I got a message from one of my friends, were gonna get together at McWroggles if you wanna come, can be a good chance to know a little about eachother".

Taken totally by surprise, Makoto knew she was straight forward and outgoing, but this much?, "Really?, I-I don't want to be a b-b-b-b-bother to yy-ou or y-y-your friends" said an extremely nervous Makoto

She didn't know why, but she was trying to hide all her shyness and nervousness away from the boy, it was very tough for her, but he had something, something that made her try to be with him, maybe this was her lucky break, they say in than in love, sometimes the opportunity shows itself, and you will know if it's the right one or not, that must've benn it, but she didn't expect to warm up to him this fast.

"Awwww c'mon don't be a bad sport, it'll be fun, lets go!!", she grabbed him by the arm, implying they go together, "Okay I'll go, I'll go", said completely defeated Makoto.


	3. Chapter 3

Well... Upon request of my only review, I'll give you the information, I was planning on revealing more on the character as the story moved, but meh...

Morichika Makoto

Age: 16

Clubs: None

Hobby: None in Particular

Physical Apperance: .

As it was told on chapter 02, he lives wth his cousin, actually...Sawako is his cousin.

Note on the physical apperance, you can picture him anyway you want, My idea was he looked like the picture I placed a little above this sentence, I just added the headphones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 03: Knowing one another

"eh? Really!?, haha I'm pretty addicted to bubble gum!", exclaimed a cheerful Ritsu while she walked down the street, beside her, was a smiling Makoto, both of them were much more relaxed than earlier, and only half an hour had passed, they started to talk about random stuff and the things each of them liked, they had stuff in common, but still things in which they had a different opinion, perfect chemistry if you might say.

"By the way Makoto-kun, why do you always have those headphones with you?, the little times I've seen , you always have them but you're never hearing them", asked the curious Ritsu.

Those headphones were the most commercial on the market, a somy MDR-V150 headphone set, "Well… for the first question, it's quite essential my dear Wattson, never not really that special, but there really comfy, and the sound is pretty good, you can hear the music pretty clearly".

Ritsu let out a small giggle, "And what about the second mystery oh great Sherlock-sama?".

"Well, if I used them in school, they would be taken away, and we don't want that do we?, and well right now I'm talking to the girl I like so I think there's no need for it right?", in a heartbeat Ritsu suddenly turned red, upon seeing this, Makoto blushed himself, they were at the starting point again, somebody had to do something, "' Dammit!, I totally forgot about it, anyway, I have to change the topic ASAP'…So Makoto-kun, what type of music do you like", at the moment, it was most obvious question, he didn't have those headphones just for show did he?

Turning back to his normal skin color, "Well, you can say I listen to Jack of all trades, with the exception

of that hip hop thing and that genre, its not that I don't like it, more simply, its not really my cup of tea", a surprised Ritsu could only put a smile in her face, "So that would you come to all of our gigs especially to hear us?"; "I already went to the very first two, I don't see why not", responded Makoto.

"So what are you hearing now?", Ritsu kept going on about it, music what kept her going after all, Makoto didn't respond, instead, he took his player out, which revealed to be an Ipod, quite famous between young people, he unplugged his headphones and hid the cord in his pocket, with step one taken, he took a pair of white headphones out of one of the pockets in his jean, plugged them and gave one end to Ritsu, letting out yet another giggle while she placed it one her ear, "Pretty confident aren't we, well lets see what you're made of", Makoto could only help to smile as he pressed the play button.

"This is something new a recently downloaded this morning, I'm pretty addicted to it right now.", a familiar tune had jogged Ritsu's memory, she had heard it somewhere, "Ah!, now I remember, it's a real cool song, I really like it, did it came out?... I came across the first episode by accident, there was nothing to do that day, I just kept changing the channel. The series itself kept getting more interesting, aaahhh to bad it ended with 11 episodes, man I wanted more.", the song in question was called 'Futuristic Imagination', a catchy ending song from a series that had ended recently on TV; "I know what you mean, same with me, we still have the two movies though…", when Makoto turned to Ritsu to tell her this, he noticed she took the ipod from his hands, she was fiddling with it, "Wow!, not bad Makoto-kun, you get a perfect 100 on the music tastes, a very good mix of songs, hehe.".

Like that, both kept walking and chatting towards their destination: McWroggles, meanwhile…

"Really Azunyan!?, you saw her!?, with a boy!?", the rest of the Light Music club (+ Ui) was in a table close to the window of McWroggles, Yui, Ui, Mio were surprised by the story Azusa brought with her, even the hard working Tsumugi had her ear peeled of.

"I went to return Azunyan #2 back to my friend, on the way back on the park, I saw Ritsu-sempai chatting with a boy", the story was pretty surprising itself, the one that always thought that having a boyfriend was pretty complicated from simply thinking about it, was the one to take the first leap, "Wait,

Azusa, by any chance see how he was like?", the best friend of the girl in question was taking the first steps to gossip, "Was he cute?, good looking?, aggressive like?" added Yui, everyone wanted to know, aaahhh high school was unforgivable with these things anyway.

Azusa was about to say something when she noticed, "Well, here they come", every body was taken by surprise when they turned to see the only thing they could do was pretend they didn't know a thing.

"Oh!, there already here, c'mon Makoto-kun", proclaimed a joyous Ritsu, the embarrassed, but still happy Makoto, followed.

"Ricchan over here!", everyone was happy that they're leader had finally made it, but that wasn't the only reason of they're emotions, beside her, there was a young man, a good looking one, for the little tome they have know each other, the members of the light music club have never really envied one another, even in the case of Mio and Ritsu, there has never been a need for that emotion, until now, for most of them, Makoto was quite the eyecandy, for Yui and Ui, which had similar tastes, he was cute guy, he looked funny and caring, aside from the cute; in the case of Mio and Azusa, well leaving the good looking aside, he had that musical feeling to him, looked cool and collected, plus, the fashion sense and the headphones really helped him.

Almost half a minute passed and the four girls only watched the air at the fast food restaurant was getting a little tense, Ritsu felt she had to do something, "Haha, c'mon everyone, get yourselves together, this is Morichika Makoto-kun"… "C'mon Makoto-kun, help me out here".

Makoto shook of the stares, "Y-You're right, hello, my name is Morichika Makoto, pleased to meet you".

The day dreaming girls snapped out of it, the four responded in chorus, "Nice to meet you".

"Hello, I'm Hirasawa Yui, guess this is our real formal introduction huh?, oh! By the way, this is my little sister Yui", Yui felt nervous when she referred to her little sister.

"Hirasawa Ui, it's a pleasure to meet you", bowed an always polite Ui.

Makoto, was caught by the level of politeness showed by the younger sister, "ah!, it's a pleasure to me too, little sister".

"haha always surprising, who can think the little sister is more composed than the older one right Mio?", laughed of Ritsu, while Yui just kinda stood still a little embarrassed .

Mio let out a little giggle, "Yeah, haha, makes you want to take her home, oh sorry, I'm Akiyama Mio, nice to meet you".

Still distracted by Makoto, Azusa suddenly snapped out of it, "uh?.. ah!, I'm sorry!, Nakano Azusa, nice to meet you".

Makoto, felt both embarrassment and happiness meeting new friends, "Hmmm, isn't someone missing?", Ritsu was exactly looking for that person when she noticed, "hihi, c'mon Makoto-kun, lets go buy something, that coffee really left me with the appetite open", she pulled the young boy with her to a casher.

"Makoto-kun?", whispered Yui to Mio.

"C'mon, you know how Ritsu is, she doesn't like formalities, but still…", Mio whispered back.

"But they were very close, well maybe because they were sharing the headphones", whispered the always composed Ui.

"What do you think Azunyan", Yui turned to her underclassman but she could only be ignored while the person in question, "aaahhhh so cool", Azusa was obliterated by his supposed coolness, for her, having a boyfriend like that wouldn't be that bad, the other three girls only giggled as they saw they're friend sitting there.

" My Lady Mugi, I would like a #2 combo, medium if you will", Tsumugi laughed at her friends comment, "Sure, for here right?, anthing else?, maybe something for Morichika-kun?", "How did you?", asked a confused Makoto, "Well…this place isn't that big, nice to meet you, I'm Kotobuki Tsumugi", Makoto stood surprised, "Nice to meet you, Morichika Makoto".

Time passed and the group talked, mostly about their new friend, in the conversation with everybody, Ritsu and Makoto knew each other better, hearing topics that with them alone maybe would never come up, tired, every body left home taking separate ways, a happy Ritsu scrolled down the street leaving little giggles along the way, "Maaaan! I'm so lucky!, I never thought I would end liking this little sheet of paper!".


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I wanna thank you for those extra reviews, makes me really want to continue, so here's chapter 04...and by the way, this chapter is not the last one, since Ritsu and Makoto seems to be kinda 'Stupid' when it comes to this, they dont know what to do, so I'll say it's more of a transition chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 04: Learning true feelings.

It was Monday, classes returned to normal, everybody was busy with their own work, even the relationships between friends were cut for a couple of days, it s test week after all.

Thursday, finally, a glorious day, tests ended, everybody had gone back to their clubs and continue practicing or training, except for one boy, Morichika Makoto.

"Maaan, guess I gotta go find something to do, never should've taken the week off.", sighed the lonesome boy, "Ah!, my math book, almost forgot", heturned the opposite direction and was about to give the first step when he fell something grab him by behind the neck.

"Ma-ko-to-kun…", whispered a girl to his ear, he only stood there, he knew who that voice belonged to, the person he came to love even more this past Sunday, Tainaka Ritsu, unable to say a word he tried to open his mouth… but no go, he was so embarrassed, there was nobody else in the classroom, just him and her, any normal teenage boy would be tomato red in a situation like that.

About to shout into his ear, Ritsu had a little idea, being the mischievous girl she was, why not test the man, her face went a little red on account to that thought, but never the less, it would be a good idea, "hey, Makoto-kun…wan…wanna kiss?".

'What the fuck did I just hear!!!', was the only things he could mudter in his brain, by instant reaction he turned, breaking the girls embrace on his neck, "I…well….uhh….I…", no use, he was gonna miss the chance of a lifetime, he turned to see the originator of the proposal, much to his dismay, she was giggling, "What's wrong Ritsu?",said a now worried Makoto, she fiddled, nervousness could been seen in her movements, "No-Nothing, look, I'm sorry about teasing you like that, well ummmm…uh, see you tomorrow huh?... OK SEE YA!", as a bullet, she ran, leaving the confused Makoto with the sun setting behind him.

'Ritsu you idiot, you idiot, way to go you idiot', she was ashamed of what she did, well, not of what she did, but the results, she headed in the direction of the clubroom, almost at its floor, she bumped against someone familiar, "Ritsu what's wrong, hey… what happened?".

Trying to keep her composure, she held to her dear friend, "I'm sorry I missed practice", the childhood friend smiled, "Haha don't worry, I know you're not that forgetful to miss practice unless it was something important, but, why are you like this, all sad, did someone do something to you?".

"Well…sorta…", Mio looked only with astonishment, "B-But its not what you think…I t-t-teased Makoto…", Ritsu only sunk her head lower.

"Did you cross the line this time?, you do it often", asked Mio while she stroked her friends hair, "Well… yeah, but not in the way I wanted…", Mio again stood surprised, "…I teased him to see how he would react, but then, when I was supposed to say 'I'm joking' and start laughing it off like always, my heart started pounding, I felt hot all of a sudden, that's when I realized… I really are starting to like him… Mio, what should I do, I've never had an experience like this."

Mio, still baffled by the sudden maturity of Ritsu, could only smile, "…well, I can only support you all the way, you are my best friend after all, you've known him for less than a week, give it sometime, and it looks like he wants you to take your time, so just keep being you, I know the time will come when the two of you will be ready."

Like being hit by cold water, she got up, "You're right, just gotta go with the flow... thanks, Mio… by the way, those were some clichéd lines, but really…thank you", Mio could only smirk.

The next day, the hectic classrooms had went normal, everyone lively again, it was lunch time, it was winter so the classrooms we're packed full of hungry teenagers, "ugh, think I'm gonna go claustrophobic in here, gonna go to the roof".

Nobody noticed the movement Makoto just made, "Look Ricchan, Mako-chan's going somewhere…".

"… Yeah…, 'I'm sure he's still thinking about it, better straighten things up'… Wait! Mako-chan?!, aaahhh you never fall behind do you?", Yui only smiled at Ritsu's comment, "Well, I'll go out a bit, sorry", said Ritsu while she got up, Tsumugi noticed the face of insecurity Ritsu had, "Ricchan good luck!", surprised, she only smiled and left.

As she started on her quest of following Makoto, Mio and Nodoka came into the room, "Ah Nodoka-chan, Mio-chan, c'mon let's eat!", Tsumugi, Mio and Nodoka only laughed, feeling something missing, Mio looked around to check the area, "Mugi where's Ritsu?", Tsumugi instantly placed a smile, "She went following Mako-chan", Mio managed to pull out a smile herself, " 'So she's really gonna do something about the situation about it huh?'… wait, Mako-chan?!".

Meanwhile, on the school roof, Makoto laid on his back on the floor, he did like winter, for him it was relaxing, he thought that in a winter day anything can happen, besides, he felt good in the cold weather, he was wearing his trusty somy headphones, hearing some Jimmy Hendrix, he felt likr dozing of.

" Should've asked her if she was all right.", he was about to doze of when she appeared, he sat up as he took the headphones of, "R-Ri-Ritsu what's wrong?", she took his hand and guided him to the edge of the roof, they sat on a bench, "Hey are you…", Makoto didn't finish his sentence when he felt two of Ritsu's fingers touching his lips, "shhh, let me do the talk… ok?".

He only looked at her, "Listen… Makoto-kun, I-I… Well first of all I'm sorry about teasing you yesterday, at first, when I read the letter, I laughed it off and thought it wasn't mine, because I've never been in a situation like this, and since I met you, I felt funny, but yesterday, yesterday, I…I… Started to-to-to, kinda like you more, but, I think its still too fast, it hasn't even been a week, so... I think we should really know each other better first, c'mon what do you say.", she smiled.

Makoto kept staring, surprised the only thing he saw was that heartwarming smile, an honest smile, he was about to say something, when decided on something else.

He leaned forward towards the girl, he kissed her in the forehead, Ritsu on the other hand, went blank on her mind, but her face however was bright red, still, she felt happiness, he parted away, and they stood there looking at eachother.

"Wha-What are you doing you idiot!", Ritsu suddenly turned the other way, full on embarrassment, you could see her make a smile, Makoto could only help to smile.

"Well, I guess I had to make use of the mood, besides, I really like you, I wont force an answer or an action… But it makes me happy that this is going somewhere, well… wanna go out this Sunday?", Makoto noticed he wasn't that shy when talking to Ritsu, for him it was a big step.

She let out a giggle, "mmhh, quite bold Makoto-kun…no… Makoto", he blushed at her comment, "and yes, I'll go out with you this Sunday, how 'bout 11?", Ritsu also noticed she wasn't being that shy around him.

The bell rung, at the same time they stood up, he nodded at the hour confirmation, he started walking, but he didn't even get 5 or 6 steps when she called him, "Makoto…", he turned to see the girl that called to him, and there…he noticed

Ritsu was standing there, you could almost see the word shy written on her face, she wasn't wearing her trademark headband, her hair was loose, for him, bliss… He thought she would look good, but… "Not this good…", he smiled at her, "C-C-C-C'mon, don't look at me like that, I'm already shy as it is… so…do I really look that good?."

"Yes… you look cut-, no… beautiful.", he smiled, she only got redder, "Then… guess this'll be my new look, c'mon we'll be late to class.", she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door." He only nodded, the dreamy smirk still on his face."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: You said what?

It was math class, but every one in the class room was looking at Tainaka Ritsu, why?, well… maybe it was the sudden change of look she was having, removing the trademark headband, she seemed like a different person, she seemed mature, but at same time… she looked like the same old Ritsu.

The ones looking at her more often were the boys, especially one of them, Morichka Makoto, 'Man it really suits her more like that'…"-ika-kun, a-a-aa-aaa I'm sorry teacher I-I-I- was a-a-a, what is it?", everyone started laughing at their classmate, the teacher only seemed to accumulate more stress, "Hey hey calm down, well Morichika-kun, I was wondering if you paying attention in class, because I want you to resolve the equation on the blackboard.

"Oh shi-… Yes teacher.", feeling shame, he started walking from his seat, by curiosity he turned to see were his beloved Ritsu was, to his surprise, she was giggling in a cute manner, 'Don't know if it's a good thing', was the only thing he could think of as he walked…A minute later, Makoto left the full classroom flagger blasted, "Morichika-kun, I was sure you weren't paying attention, well anyway, thank you, you may sit down."

The day passed, Makoto say farewell to his friends and went home, at the last moment he could see a smile formed on Ritsu's face, so he smiled back, and speaking of the main heroine…

… " You care to explain again?!", the voice belonged to Mio.

Ritsu explained what happened with Makoto during lunchtime, she was surprised, not quite the faces she expected from her friends.

" Agh Ritsu you idiot", said a more composed Mio, "Hey!, why idiot?, I did what you told me to", Mio could only face palm herself.

"Ricchan, well, what Mio-chan tried to say, is well uh-uh… someone care to explain?", said a near sad Yui.

"Ricchan, what they're trying to say, is that, you could've been dating, and still get to know each other more over time, it's not fun when you date someone you can read like a book, leave a little more spontaneity, you know surprise, you don't want to be bored do you?", A wise Tsumugi explained to her friend, "Thank's Mugi-chan, you see Ritsu, you need to do something", finished of Mio.

"I feel sorry for Makoto-sempai", said sad Azusa, "Wait, but… he didn't seem sad or anything, he took it pretty well…", Ritsu complained.

"We know Ricchan, but…", Yui took s big sigh, "I guess I speak for every one when I say were just jealous, everyone trying to some our other half, and you just blow yours of to I don't know when?, haha, hahaha, well I said it huh?... I'm sorry Ricchan".

Ritsu just sat there, astonished by the comment Yui made, she didn't have words, anything, she turned to see her friends, and just as she suspected, they too had the same sad face as Yui, "I, I, I don't know what to say, I didn't know you guys felt this way… I'm sorry.", Mio looked at Ritsu with worry, just when she was about to open her mouth, Ritsu got up, "I need some time alone… Sawa-chan, can you let me off the hook early today, I'd really appreciate it.", Sawako only nodded in response, "Then I'll be going, see you tomorrow.", said Ritsu while opening the clubroom door, seconds later, she was out of sight.

"I never thought it would end up like this…", Tsumugi only stood by the window.

"Mugi-chan I feel like I did something terrible", Yui only could hug her knees with her arms in the base of the couch.

"Mio-sempai… Was this really okay?", Tears almost flowed from Azusa's eyes.

"I don't know anymore… I feel like somebody just shot a bullet at me.", Mio just placed her head on a wall.

'Man I feel, sorry for them… But it's the only way they'll mature…mmm, I wonder what Makoto'll do for dinner', a wise and composed Sawako only took a sip from her tea.

Ritsu ran as fast as she could, hoping to find the boy she loved, ' I can't believe the mistake I made!,

Tsumugi's right, the fact that were dating doesn't mean we have to be able to read eachother like a book, Ritsu you're an idiot!!!', she'd realized her friends feelings, it wasn't Ritsu to take the bad parts out of things, or to feel down on times like these, he friends let her discover that all this time she was afraid, afraid of getting rejected after a time, after Makoto got to know her real self, her friends confessions only gave her the courage needed to do things right.

She got to the point where she was inside the park were she first talked to Makototo, during their little talks he mentioned he took the park home, so he must've been there, it was starting to snow, she had to find him.

Makoto was back to back with a tree, it was near a little lagoon in the middle of the park, "Snow huh?... man to day was a great day to really ask her to be my girlfriend, but she just killed me with the 'Let's know each other more first', I must be pathetic after all…"

"TWO THINGS, ONE, YOU'RE NOT PATHETIC!!!", Makoto startled at the loud shout, capable of piercing his music, surprised by scene he had in front of him, a very tired Ritsu had her hands over her knees, she was breathing heavily, it was a various kilometer run after all.

Makoto was about to run towards her, but she gave him a stop sign, "and number two… Care to try to ask me again?", Makoto only smiled as a tear came out if his eye, the snow had taken its first first strike over the land, "Ritsu I…", he still couldn't believe what he saw and heard, still looked as the girls regained compsure, she looked at him at the eyes, she still felt uneasy, she could later be betrayed for some girl more feminine, or even one of her friends, but she had to try.

"Ritsu… W-w-w-wa-wanna be my g-girlfriend?", there, he said it, he took the risk.

The girl, on the other hand only blushed, words couldn't come out of her mouth, she was indeed happy, but she didn't know what to do in a situation like this, so she tried something up, then she changed her face to one of worry…"Makoto behind you, look out!", he immediately reacted, he turned sideways, to see the danger, then… it tackled him.


	6. Chapter 6

Micky Mouse?... it wouldn't be that bad... on another note, last chapter I tried to make the rest of the girls more mature, show signs that they're growing, this time I want Sawako to have not a maturity role, but a more cousin/motherly towards Makoto, I hope this doesn't go the wrong way, so c'mon tell me what you think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 06: You're gonna spend the night at my house

Makoto didn't have the time to completely turn around, but he could at least take it sideways that's when he felt a tackle from his right side, he fell in a way he was sitting against the tree he was under, when he looked at the attacker… It was Ritsu, he sat there, astonished look his face, took him long enough to realize that she pulled one on him.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend, I love you after all", She snuggled her face against his chest, not feeling immediate reaction, she lifted her gaze towards his face.

He blushed, he was officially stupefied, he couldn't believe it, his dream he had for quite some time know, came true, but he knew the real problems were just starting, he knew the couple thing isn't supposed to be always glamorous, especially in the long run… 'wait, did I just thought on the long run, c'mon Makoto focus on reality first!', he thought to himself, so he smiled at her.

"What, to good of an experienceto even say anything?, maybe its my bangs that you…" the tease stopped when she was caught by surprise, she opened her eyes wide at the action of her first boyfriend, he placed his lips on hers, astonished but happy at the action he made, she reacted, she loosened up, closed her eyes, and placed her hands on his back.

Finishing the kiss, they smiled at each other, "Guess, were a couple a know huh?", said Makoto to his newly earned girlfriend, "Yeah… I'm really glad you're my boyfriend, couldn't imagine someone else",

Makoto only smirked, "C'mon, lets take you home", as he said those words, he took her hand and started walking, "Wha?!, first day of dating together and a kiss it's all I ge..", once again, she was caught by surprise, she accepted another kiss from the boy, "How's that my lady?", smiled Makoto, "Well…I, don't doit by surprise all the time ok?", that's all she said while she fidgeted, all he could notice was the blush that formed on her face, regaining her composure she took his hand and started walking.

"Ouch!", Ritsu fell on the snow, she was holding her ankle, "Ritsu you okay?!", he crouched in front of her, she nodded, "It twisted,I slipped on the way here, don't worry, it's nothing big."… "No" was all she needed to hear from her boyfriend, "Lets go to my house, we have to treat it, look you're even bleeding!" he turned against her and crouched again, seeing how much of a gentleman he was, she couldn't pass the offer, besides, it was a chance to act a little more feminine.

"Were almost there" said Makoto while he adjusted Ritsu so she didn't fall, she was bright red, nervous again, well, I guess any girl would feel that way in a similar situation right?, "O-OK", she nodded at Makoto.

Makoto's house wasn't that far from the park, two blocks actually, they were a bit tardy because they were on the end, still carrying Ritsu, he opened the front gate, "Is it your's Mokoto?", He didn't see her point at it but he could deduce what she was asking about, "What?, oh!, you mean the car?, a no no, it's my cousins", at hearing the reply, she remembered what Sawako told her, that he had no parents, thus he live with his cousin, she noticed him getting closer to the front door, "The I guess I got myself a new big brother/sister?", she tried to ask while trying to hear cute, "Big Sister to be precise, I have the feeling you'll get more that you bargained for with her.", it only made the girl confused, so she decided to brush it off for now.

They were inside as he took of his shoes, Ritsu shook her off, "Sawa…", "Mokoto!!!! Help me!!!, the foods burning!!! Wahhh!!!", he was cut off by the cries of help, "Oh shit!", oh shit was his only response to the scenario before him, you can say he knew how that experience ended, he quickly ran to the living room, and safely sat Ritsu on the couch, "Stay here…", he said, "OK", she was surprised, something like this could actually kinda scared him, "Oh and Ritsu…", the named person turned her head to see the backside of her boyfriend, "I'll be back", he ran through the hall way, "Pft, hahahahahah ahahahahaha, man that was lame ahahahah", her laugh ended when she realized something, "mmm, the voice of that woman seemed familiar."

"More familiar than you think, little sister", if Ritsu had been drinking something, she would've spit it out al over the table, she turned to see, for her surprise, a very familiar face.

"Y-You!, what are you doing here?!... and… why do you look so defeated, you even have black marks on your face", Ritsu asked the person in front of her, it was her blackmailed club advisor, Yamanaka Sawako, as Ritsu said, her morale, was… burned.

"Well, fist of all, for your information, this is MY house, sec…", she was cut off from the voice that came out of the kitchen, "IT WOULDN'T BE A HOUSE IF I HADN'T CAME ALONG HAHAHAHAHA", Ritsu only let out a giggle, "Yeah Sawa-chan, your house could be burning this instant.", Ritsu saw her teachers face, about to turn Hulk green, rethinking the situation, she calmed down, "Well, I'll admit it, I'm terrible at house chores, the cooking, cleaning and washing is done by Mr. Wife there", Ritsu blushed at the comment, 'Man, Makoto's even more perfect, he just upgraded from the 1st edition pack to the premium pack'.

"Well, let me go pick the first aid kit, don't want my precious little sister stay like that", Sawako placed an ear to ear smile on her face as she went to the restroom, it was on the second floor, when she came back she sat on the floor in front of Ritsu, "You knew all along Sawa-chan?", she asked, as she cleaned and treated her young student's ankle, she couldn't resist too make a heartwarming smile, "You know, out of the 5 of you, I'm glad he picked you, not because I'm playing favorites, but because, I know that even if your kind of a tomboy, you're pretty honest with your feelings, you're extremely caring of your love ones."

Ritsu's eyes widened, tears almost came out of them, she didn't know what to say, she never heard anyone aside from Makoto and Mio to talk to her with such sincerity, "I don't know when he will tell you, or even if he'll tell you, he has had a pretty hard life, even living here, sometimes at night I can hear him speaking in his dreams of crying, out of the whole family… we're the only ones left… every one else is or dead or completely forgot about us, so please… Take care of him, be there for him, love him, I ask you because I couldn't take the pain out of him, right know you're the only one that can."

Finishing her almost whispered speech, Sawako lifted her voice again, "There, all done Ricchan, but as you can see and feel for yourself, you wont be able to move an inch with that injury, but don't fret, it's not serious, so why don't you stay here for the night, all call your parents and et them know ok."

Ritsu still sat there, surprised by the talk she just engaged with her teacher, she didn't know what she meant, but… she knew one thing, the boy she loved had some sort of issues, serious ones, "Well, I wont ask him right away, some I'll give it some time, better enjoy life as it is, besides, only time heals wounds doesn't it?"

Sawako finished speaking with Ritsu's parents, they said it was ok, so she suggested the young girl to take a bath with her, meanwhile Makoto made the finishing touches on Sawako's disaster, the two girls talked mostly about girl stuff, Ritsu explained her side of the story on how everything happened, Sawako only let out the little girl squeaks.

After that, it was Makoto turn to take a bath, "Sawa-chan, is it really ok for me to use this, and that aside, just a t-shirt?!", it was winter, so every wanted something cozy to wear, her teacher had lent her a pair of blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt, "Relax, it's part of the plan, besides, your uniform's on the washing machine, you're spare is in your closet no?", Sawako said while smirking.

A few minutes passed and Makoto came down the stairs, wear too, a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, his was black though, he had a sweater on his left hand, "Here Ritsu, must be cold with only a t-shirt on, but maybe it'll be a little big", the girlfriend took the sweater and put it on, it felt cozy, the same smell that she felt when Makoto was carrying her was impregnated in the piece of clothes, without noticing, she took a little sniff, only to make her giggle a little and blush, the turned to look at him, she only smiled from the bottom of her heart, "Thank Makoto, I love you", as she could she stood and pecked him on the cheek, the pair was deep red, "I love you too", he pecker her on the head, "Aaaah so cuuute!!!", Sawako only squeaked at the scene before her, she was a kid when it came to these things anyway.

"well, uh… ok, time for dinner, I'll go get the table ready so c'mon hurry!", a refreshed Makoto said while he ran to the kitchen, Sawako helped Ritsu go to the dinner table, "By the way… I saw what you did there, the sniff", Ritsu turned magma red, but didn't say anything, she had no defense, besides, she liked what she did.

After dinner, Makoto offered his room to Ritsu so she could sleep, while he would sleep on the living room, she looked at his room, a computer, videogames, some books, manga, well, a highschool boy's room, one particular item caught her fancy, a base, like the one Mio plays, but it was different, she couldn't tell the color or form right because of the darkness.

10:47, she couldn't sleep, she kept thinking on what Sawako told her, but still, what she really wanted, was to be with Makoto, so his history didn't really matter right now, but she had to know what was uo with the base, he could easily be they're sixth member, "I'll ask him tomorrow", with that settled, she decided once again to take things as they came, and finally, she drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this is the newest chapter, I'm not pretty sure if you'll like this one, the second part is sort of a filler thing, but tell me what you think, that part will conclude in Chapter 08, then I'll finally move to pure Makoto and Ritsu time. If you see any grammar errors tell me, its been some years since I wrote in english bla bla bla. well thanks for the comments already posted or that maybe will get posted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 07: Bzt Busted

It was morning, Ritsu woke up in an unfamiliar place, "Oh yeah, I'm at Mokoto's", as she yawned, she hugged her arms, it was a cold winter morning remember, she felt the sweater she was wearing, remembering its owner, she laid on the bed again and begun, "Makoto… ", she sniffed,"…Makoto smells sooo nice".

"Oh I see what you did there, hehe….hehe", Ritsu immediately got up, surprised by the statement, she turned to see who caught her in a moment of bliss… "Oh it's just you Sawa-chan."

"HEY DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A SECUNDARY CHARACTER!", tears could be seen forming on her eyes, " haha, well, I'm sorry Sawa-chan, still can't wrap my head around that you and Makoto are relatives, you see, how to put it...", her phrase was completed by Sawako, "So different?, well, five years living together, he could've turned worse."

'Wow five years, how long do these two go back?', Ritsu made herself a question she would have to find the answer to later on, "Speaking of which, where's Makoto", Ritsu asked as she stood up and made his bed, "Mmmm impatient are we?, he went to the park to jog, meanwhile why don't you help me make breakfast, It's still early."

'To jog, man he's crazy', as Ritsu went and helped Sawako at the kitchen, time passed quite a bit, 15 minutes passed when Makoto came back, she went to the door to greet him, "Makoto good morning, w-w-welcome back", she still wore the clothes she slept with, including his sweater.

Baffled, he fantasized his girlfriend and Ritsu as a married couple, it didn't last long when he came back to reality, with a heavy blush on his face, "I-I'm back", the couple only stood there looking at each other, even Ritsu was taken aback for what she said, 'Man they're slow, Mugi-chan was right, guess big sister's gotta give them a little push hmm', a smirking Sawako thought, on a quick attack, she took a big leap and 'lightly' pushed Ritsu towards her boyfriend, he reacted, he caught Ritsu just in time before she felled down the front step.

Ritsu tried not to seem so obvious, even if she promised herself to be more feminine, "W-Wow, that was awfully cavalier", Makoto only stood there for a second until he reacted, "Well princess, you're life comes with a price", Makoto said with a smirked face.

"Huh?, and what may the price be o noble knight", Ritsu faked fear as she acted in front of the noble knight.

Makoto only closed his eyes, Ritsu lifted an eyebrow, he took a step closer to her, "M-Makoto what's wrong?", then all of sudden he started tickling her on the stomach, she couldn't resist, it was one of her weak points after all, her laughter could now be heard through the whole house, after a minute or so, the boy gave up, "haha man… hahaha whoa that was fun 'Need to get revenge later' ", Ritsu then placed a smile on her face, "Oh yeah I forgot, I helped Sawa-neechan make breakfast, c'mon lets go!", she grabbed his hand and guided him towards the kitchen, in only one night she had almost memorized the layout of the whole house, 'Sawa-neechan?, well… they are in friendly terms so why not', a happy Makoto told himself.

In the kitchen, soon as Ritsu took the first step she almost got tackled by Sawako, "Aaaaahhhh Ricchan I knew you were the one, hug me little sister!!!!!", Ritsu and Makoto slightly laughed at sawako, everyone quikly ate breakfast before it got cold, Makoto took a shower before changing, Sawako left early because she's a teacher, leaving the pair to walk to school together.

I've been, meaning to ask you, what are those CD's you're carrying?, I wanted to ask last knight but decided to brush it off", she looked at her boyfriend, who was carrying 7 slim CD cases with his right hand and her girlfriends hand with his left.

"Oh these?, o your case you'll have to wait till afterschool", surprised, she decided a new tactic, she hugged his arm, "Makoto-samaaaa, won't you show me, pretty please… with a cherry on top", complete with puppy dog eyes, Makoto only smirked, "Too bad Yukimura, nor Makoto-sama likes cherries, nor puppy dog eyes work on him, Sawako does them a lot when we go shopping fro groceries, you'll have to wait like the other girls."

'Other girls?', she thought to herself, a little bit of jealousy forming, "Maan, ok I'll wait", the girl decided to give up for now.

In school, a funny thing happened, it was until self study time that somebody noticed, well… until two people noticed, Yui and Tsumugi, the ones that pushed Ritsu into giving birth to her relationship with Makoto, saw something different about their friend, no it wasn't the hair style, "So what is it?", asked Mio in a low voice, "You can't notice Mio-chan?, its so romantic", Yui only trailed of to imagination land with her own comment.

"Mio-chan, the sweater, the sweater", the always wise Tsumugi proclaimed, "But it's just a normal sweater, it's a like a size or two to big for her, besides she's sleeping, why do we have to whisper, besides she's behind us", Mio got a little annoyed, but it was surely her ignorance towards her best friends situation.

Returning from god-knows what she was dreaming about, Yui told Mio, "Look close at Ricchan".

Curious, she took a better look at her sleeping friend, "… …Makoto… …"

"Well, she's just sleeping, dreaming about your boyfriend…", being interrupted by Tsumugi, "Geez no Wonder Ricchan makes fun of you for no having a boyfriend, the sweater, it's Mako-chan's sweater, since this morning she has been snuggling it and faintly sniffling it!", Yui and Mio we're surprised at her friend's sudden outburst, "Mugi… haha you're right, sorry I didn't noticed, at Mio's apology she smiled and nodded, everybody in the classroom was staring, "Wow you really raised you're voice huh Mugi?", said Mio as she scanned the classroom, she noticed the stares at their little circle, but strangely enough, not at them, she could see the faces of her classmates, they weren't smiling or laughing, rather, they looked scared, "Mio-chan, M-Mugi-chan, help m- Ouch!!!".

They saw Yui crouch while holding the top of her head, "Think you can take advantage of me while I sleep eh Mio", Mio gulped at the person who said that, it was a newly awoken EX Ritsu, "W-wa-wait, take advantage?!, me?!, you're a-", interrupted again, Ritsu moved closer to Mio, as she was about to say something, he came in.

"Hey what's going on I heard some sort of people noises?!!!", people stared at him, "Makoto, I'm busy punishing ma underling, you mind?", it didn't took long for Makoto to notice that Ritsu had transformed to her EX form, "Y-Yes ma'am", he closed the door.

"Well Mio, gonna explain? Or, well… Is anyone interested in some rare limited edition photos of Akiyama Mio's life style, we have from room photos to special event photos!!!!!", a 'YES' roared from the male half of the classroom, Mio was starting to fall again to her pranks, "Ok ok I'll tell you, WHY ARE YOU WEARING MAKOTO-KUN'S SWEATER?", she didn't shout, but everyone eared her clearly.

You could hear whisper from the students on the classroom, mostly the girls, Ritsu fidgeted at her friend's question, "Well… I… Ahhhh…"

"she twisted her ankle yesterday, I happened to pass by her on my way home, my parents insisted she stayed in my house for the night so she could recover."

Everyone turned to see the one who made the comment, it was Makoto, Yui and Tsumugi only smirked upon hearing this, it didn't surprise them, only cleared their doubts, "Oh Mako-chan, so that explains the sweater… haha, sorry Ricchan, guess we just were envious… haha", Yui kinda sweat dropped at the apology.

"A c'mon guys, you know I couldn't be mad at you", as soom as things cleared up, the bell rang to start the afternoon classes.

Classes ended, the rest of day was the fun part about going to school, club activity time, with less than a week for winter vacations, Sawako had gathered the members of the Light Music Club on a special reunion…


	8. Chapter 8

Well, seeing that i got no comments towards the last chapter, means it was lame, I warned you, I really kinda didn't have anything to inspire on when I wrote that chapter, so on another note, I'm gonna try and redeem Myself with the next chapters, focusing on MakotoxRitsu the 95% of the time, I'm working on Makoto's past so I can use it sooner, so thanks for reading this chapter as well... I hope you like it and comment about it, if not, please comment as well so I can see where I'm wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 08: First Single

The five members of the Light Music Club were awfully fast this time in going to the clubroom, why?, their Advisor, normally hiding her klutzy and slaking behavior, had gotten a little serious this time around to call for a meeting.

"Out of all the semester Sawa-neechan picked the last week to get serious… pfft…", Ritsu almost crawled on the stairs as she took them to the clubroom, beside her, her other four friends, laughing at her physical performance while she talked, "Well, maybe it's something directly from the school, or maybe she got us a gig somewhere, you don't know…", Mio smiled at her childhood friend.

"By the way Ricchan, sawa-neechan?, that means you're really dating Mako-chan right?", Yui implied at her friend, Ritsu only stopped on her tracks, frozen by those words 'Shit, I said neechan, should've been more careful', "hehe, well… I- uh…", Mio saw the smirks form on both Tsumugi's and Yui's faces, C'mon settle down, we promised not to say anything right?", desapointed, the two girls let it go.

When they got there, Ritsu opened the door so everyone could go in, on their way to the clubroom Azusa had been relatively quiet, Ritsu saw that the little one didn't go in to the room, "What's wrong?", trying to give some energy to Azusa, Ritsu got a little bit closer to her, "Azusa?, What's wrong?", reacting to her superiors questions, "Ritsu-sempai, are you and Morichika-sempai really dating?", surprised by the question, she saw that the little guitar player's face looked the same that when a child asks his/her parents if they're fighting, full of fear and tears forming in their eyes, "Well…mmmm….yeah, were dating… why do you ask?", she all ready knew the answer in Azusa's heart, but she wanted to hear it, "No I… just wanted to know that's all, you know how the sempai are, don't worry about it", just as she was about to open the door, Ritsu stopped her, "At least… let me ask you, Do you hate me?".

Azusa was surprised, 'No, I need to let them go, Makoto-san wasn't the one for me after all', she turned and showed a smile, "No, I never could hate sempai… if it's jealousy, well… maybe a little", Ritsu only smiled at the girl before her, "Well c'mon everyone's waiting for us".

"Well, you two sure took some time, ready?", both Ritsu and Azusa faked a smile so that nobody would notice something, as always, the only one that grasps the general dea of what happens around her without even a need to be there is Tsumugi.

"Well, now that everyone is here let's get it on with…", as she placed her hands together, nobody still knew what they were called for, they only saw Sawako pick up a small box from the couch they had, it was not wrapped or anything, just a plain box, "You called this an important meeting only so you could you us a box?", said a disappointed Azusa.

"No wait!, it's what's inside the box, you see, this is the semester were you really made songs as a band, so I asked a fan of yours if he could help me… I wanted to give these to you as Christmas presents as well as a one year anniversary, so close your eyes for a moment…"

Curious, the girls shut their eyes, not shown on their faces, but the expectation level on their minds was awfully high, Sawako took the out of the box, there where nine items on the box, the girls only heard the box had hit the trash, the her steps, Sawako placed one in front of on Mio, Tsumugi, Ritsu and Azusa, three on Yui, and she kept 2 with her, "Ok, open them!"

The girls didn't doubted even a second, when they regained their sight, the saw something that for them was so awesome they couldn't believe it, never forgetting manners, "Sawako-sensei thank you!", the five said in unison, "No need, I just came up with the idea, he did all the work".

In their table, each had a CD, in the front you could see paparazzi type shots of the five girl's faces, which were placed horizontally placed as cut-ins the heads took the top part of the cover, while on the bottom was labeled in black stylish words, "After School Tea Time… Man, Sawa-chan this is so badass!!!!", Ritsu cheered on her usual self, on the back side of the CD you cloud see the auditoriums platform with the band's instruments, everything was dark, except for the dim light shining on the instruments, on the side, there was a list of seven songs, some performed and some not, "Sensei, but how, I can somehow understand the three we performed, but the other four?", asked a serious but curious Mio, "Oh that, I recorded it, remember I used to be on a band too, don't take me lightly little one".

"Sensei, why does Yui have three?, I'm not complaining though…", everyone never noticed, Yui was the most surprised of all, "Oh!!, Mugi-chan you're right!!!", everyone let out a laugh, well… except Azusa, disappointed as usual, "Sempai, you should pay more attention…", calming down, Sawako only smiled, "Well, the two I gave you extras are for both Manabe-san and Ui-chan, they did help to the making of all this, I think they deserve a copy, don't you think?", everyone noded as it's was a fact.

"So why do you have two copies Sawa-chan-sensei?, one for you're boyfriend?", Yui tried to tease her, "No… in fact, she took one of those copies, a gave it to Ritsu, he didn't know I made him do an extra copy for himself, but I guess it's better if YOU gave it to him, besides, without his help, you could never have this anyway."

Ritsu knew instantly who her advisor was referring to, "You mean… Makoto did all this?", Sawako smiled, "Yeah, I he spent days deciding the covers, arranging the songs and all that, at home it was almost all he did for like a week", this is when the other girls noticed, "Sawako-sensei, you know Morichika-sempai?", Sawako remember that only Ritsu knew, "Yeah, he's my little cousin, more like a brother if you like", surprised they were, well… not Ritsu at least.

"So where is he now, Morichika-kun?", Sawako smirked at Mio's question, "HE WENT HOMA PREPARE DINNER!!!", she was proud, everyone sweat dropped at what she said, except his girlfriend, "I gotta go find him!, at least to say thanks…", Ritsu got up and reached for her bag and took out a black marker, "Everyone write something on his copy, c'mon move it!", the girls giggled at their friend's behavior, the fact that Makoto did all this and that Ritsu was that desperate to thank him were signs that they loved each other to great extent, for the young heroine, it was a serious situation, she didn't know why, but she had to see him.

With that at hand she hurried, ran with all her might, the only things that where against her where the facts it was winter, running with Makoto's sweater, her jacket and a scarf, plus carrying her bag, was exhausting, the other thing, she didn't know where to run, she went in his house's direction, remember it's quite the distance, a couple of kilometers, just a couple of meters from the exit of the park that faced his home's block, she saw him.

"MAKOTO!!! MAKOTO!!!", she shouted, that calling cut all of her remaining energy…On the other hand, Makoto was surprised by the voice of her girlfriend, again piercing his music, when he turned, his eyes could only became wide open… There she was, starting to collapse towards the floor, "RITSU!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

I'M BACK.... Well, school just started, believe me or not it's been a little tough, since all our teachers already know us, they're grinding us like crazy, but in class I sometimes I get some inspiration, for example, right now I already have chapters 10-13 already done, I just need to type them in... For all of you who have been waiting (If there are any), well here's a treat, a chapter x3 times as long... Well, ahh thank you for reading and keep commenting if you can, enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 09: I Love You

He started to run as fast as he could, leaving the groceries bag and his schoolbag on the floor, when he got to where she was, she already laid on the floor, "Hey Ritsu, Ritsu get up!!!", he grabbed her and lifted the top half of her body.

She was panting heavily, "Are you okay?", tears were forming on Makoto's face, the weak Ritsu lifted her head so she could say something on Makoto's ear, "I'm a drummer for god's sake, no a fucking marathon runner, why the hell do you live so far from school!", Makoto smirked at the fact that his girlfriend was back to normal, "Pfft… ahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!", he literally laughed his ass off, "Is that all you wanted to say after forgetting to stalk me after class?", Ritsu smiled, letting out a little giggle, when was about start talking, Makoto turned around and crouched, for her, the boy's action was familiar, "HAHA BOOYA!", she flung her arms around her boyfriend's neck, "Well, you seem to back to normal, what happened to your marathon run?", as he lifted himself up and made a sort of mount with his hands to hold Ritsu up, he could hear that her breathing, got a little slower, back to normal if you will, "Ritsu?, don't fall asleep on me woman…", having noticed he didn't get a reply to his comment, "…Well whatever, you idiot, but I guess that's why I love you… argh it'll be boring with just me…", hidden behind his face, the 'idiot' herself, only smiled.

He took her to her house, she was only tired, "Why thank you My noble steed", she gave him a peck in his cheek, "And to believe that this morning I was a Noble Knight?, hahaha", she giggled at her boyfriend's comment, "Well, I think I'll take a bath and go to bed, I'm really tired… Ah… mm… Thank's Makoto, really…", she blushed a lot, making her face as red as the Chinese flag, "C'mon don't worry about it, just don't go off running like that ok?, why don't you try and give me a call or text message me first?...", until he said it she remembered, face palm for Ritsu, "… So, what was it you were all worked up for?", the curious Makoto took the initiative once more, "Agh, I'll tell you another day, I'm really feeling tired", It only made Makoto more, more curious, "Ok then, see ya tomorrow."

Saturday came, after a long and harsh semester, the closing ceremony of the school term ended, everyone then headed home, Ritsu, Makoto, Azusa, Mio, Yui, Ui, and Tsumugi were walking on the street towards McWroggles, the usual, you know… "So Ricchan, what are you gonna do about your date with Mako-chan tomorrow?", Tsumugi looked at Ritsu, who was hugging Makoto's arm, "mmm?", she turned to her boyfriend, "What are we gonna do tomorrow?", "mmmm…. MMMM…. Yui, can you give me an idea for tomorrow?", the girls giggled, but no, he wasn't joking, actually, he didn't know what to do tomorrow, he only thought 'Me and ma girlfriend', everyone started laughing at his 'joke', "Take her to the beach!", Yui said with an extremely passionate look, the group stopped on their tracks, Mio turned to Yui, "Yui forgive me, but seriously, it's the middle of winter, what the fuck?", the group except Ui sweat dropped, "Oh yeah!, Onee-chan's right, Makoto-san there's a beach some kilometers away from here if you take the normal train, believe me, it's worthwhile…", everyone shook the commentary and continued to their destination.

It was Sunday, for him, World War Ritsu, "First Date, need to look good, Sawako what do you think?", he was wearing a pair of jeans, a brown t-shirt, it had several televisions stamped on it, some had the 7 color thing, others had the no signal black and white, some nothing, brown slip-in vans, to top it off he had a gray jacket, one of those winter ones, and lastly, his brown-black scarf, he sported a teenage look, not to elegant, but good, "You look great, I'm starting to get a little jealous at Ricchan", Makoto blushed at the commentary, "What's wrong?, wanna trade-in your girlfriend with your beautiful and mature big sister? Mmm?", Sawako teased her family member, "HA no way in hell, well, I gotta go, I don't think so but maybe I'm gonna be late, I'll still text you if something comes up ok, see ya Sawako!"

Some kilometers away, "First Date, need to look good, what ya think squirt, how do I Iook?", her little brother was in the couch, watching TV, "Meh… I don't understand girls, OUCH", the slapped him in the head, " when your older and in love, you'll come to me, at least say I look good", the boy only shrugged, he turned to see his relative, she had a pir of jeans, a semi long black blouse on, a pair of those slip on for women, the ones that look like ballerina shoes, and a brown open sweater with a Multi-color autum-themed scarf, "You look good", as if a heavy weight lifted of her shoulders, "haha thanks squirt, I owe you one, well see ya!"

Makoto was walking down the street, "Man it's cold, wonder why Ritsu told me to bring my PZP, I don't really mind but I never thought she would actually ask me that sort of thing, especially on a date, well whate… UFF!", Again, thinking and hearing music on the road made him vulnerable to these type of things, "Argh, ahh, sorry, didn't know where I was walking", as the boy lifted himself up, he offered his hand to the person that he bumped into, it was a woman, "Ahh, don't worry, I'm kinda in a rush so I wasn't paying much attention myself", 'that voice', Makoto soon matched the voice of the person, "What a coincidence, don't you think?", the woman also knew the young man's voice, "Well… this certainly is awkward, I was on my way to meet my boyfriend, you?", both of them started laughing in the middle of the street, people who passed by them gave some looks, other that came in pair or in groups whispered to each other, the woman Makoto had bumped was none other that his very own girlfriend, "Well, guess this is you're lucky break, shall we get going?", blushing while putting on a big smile, she grabbed her boyfriends arm and tugged into it, "Let's go".

Both of them walked down the street, for Ritsu, 'where' part of the date was yet unknown, "So Makoto, not that it bothers me, but, we are we going anyway?", Makoto remember he said he would take care of everything, but never told her of what they would do, "Oh, you heard yesterday right?, where going to the beach", he only smiled at his own comment, on the other hand, Ritsu was dumbstruck, "So you actually didn't had any idea yesterday huh, I really thought you would have everything prepared?, you don't seem like the type of guy", he laughed a little, the puzzled look on Ritsu's look didn't last long, 'Well, maybe he really has his spontaneous side to him, this seems to get better and better', "So Ritsu…", she snapped out of her thoughts, "… What's the PZP for?, especially with game you asked me to bring."

She instantly blushed a vivid red, "Promise you won't laugh?", Makoto used the attack heart warming smile, "C'mon, we're in the 2009, there's nothing strange with someone playing a videogame, the fact that you play doesn't mean that you're crazed about it", using the correct words, Makoto hit a mark, 'man, now that's smooth', Ritsu regained her usual self, "I saw my little brother play it the other day, and then I played it out of curiosity, heard in school it's pretty popular, and then I saw it in your room the other day, so I thought it's something we could do together, even if it's just a videogame…", 'So fucking cute!, argh', Makoto again used a smile, this time blushing, "Man, don't know what to say in these kind of situations…", he fiddled, "…Well, Monster Hunting is pretty addictive…", Ritsu smirked at the situation before her boyfriend, 'Who said he was all powerful in any situation eh Azusa?', "Don't worry, I'm nervous too, I would feel the same if I were you, Oh look! The train station!"

Makoto asked Ritsu if she could take care of his PZP in her bag, it was a little bulky to be carrying in his jacket, Ritsu only giggle as she shove herself at his arm, he blushed, but still he was happy something like that was happening, he bought two tickets at the machine inside the building, the train left in 15 minutes, "mmmm… Ah! Almost forgot, Ritsu I'm gonna go buy some snacks, don't wan't to die on the way there would you?, it won't be long…", as she nodded she felt a pair of lips hit her forehead, he had taking a liking to greet her off with his trademark kiss in the forehead, she always blushed at the action, like a little kid when he receives a prize.

Ritsu Version 01:

Ten minutes passed, "I know it's kinda far, but still…", she was getting a little worried, maybe he was looking for something specific, she didn't know, on the distance, she saw the incoming train, when it got her she walked a little on the zone she was in to see if she could spot her boyfriend, "Makoto were are you, it's not funny anymore…", she whispered as she paced, "ugh, ah wait, no!", there were a lot of people waiting for the train, it was Sunday after all, people usually get Sunday as a day off at work, so it was nice to hang out with their families and friends, "I sa-uff, sorry agh!", she got pushed into the train, as the doors were closing and the recorded voice welcomed the passengers, Ritsu was almost in tears, sad, frustrated, she decided to keep calm, "I'm so pissed off right now, but gotta keep My cool, I'll wait him in the destination, He'll notice and call me, or go and find me", she took a seat.

Makoto Version 01:

"Just my luck, the other one was out of stock, Ritsu's gonna kill me", Makoto ran through the street with a bag filled of snacks and drinks, he had to go five blocks to get to a store, the one on the station didn't have what he wanted to buy, when he got to the station, he saw that the spot were Ritsu was supposed to wait for him was empty, he couldn't spot her in the perimeter, "No way, Fuck!, good going you idiot!", he took out his and wrote a text message to his girlfriend, "He buddy, nice cell phone, wanna trade?", a voice in front of him asked, he turned to see who it was, "'Just what I needed', sorry man I'm busy right now", as he turned he saw another four fierce looking fellows, he felt a hand pat him from behind, "Not gonna happen blondy", 'Blondy?, this guy's an idiot, well… I guess I'm at no position to say that', he placed the phone in his pocket, "as he prepared to at least defend himself, he could see there were people surprised for what was happening, other ignored the situation since it was common now a days, "It's not blonde idiot, it's brown"… … … … … He got owned, those guys were admired he defended himself, so they only took his wallet, the came loaded since it was his big date with Ritsu, they only threw at him his ID's, even the food got stolen…

Ritsu Version 02:

She was staring at the scenery, she didn't know how to react anymore, worried, mad, sad, she was confused right know, "For all that matters, maybe I got dumped, but that can't be the case, he's not like that", she was going to doze off a little when her cell phone started to vibrate, she reacted in surprise to the signal, she quickly took it out of her pocket, it was a text message, for him, "Man, he's going to make up something good to get out of this one…", she read it and giggled, 'SORRY! SORRY!, SORRY!, I was looking for these packed pizza like things with different kind of flavors I wanted you to try, but the store at the station was out of stock, wait for me at the beach!', clearing her mind of doubt, she decided to doze of a little, "I knew you wouldn't let me down, my sw…eet prin…ce…"

Makoto Version 02:

People literally didn't gave a fuck about the young man that was on the floor, "Got…ta get… to… Ritsu…" he got punched, kicked, and kinda cut, he did the best he could to defend himself, but five on one was not fair, as he tried to get up, he noticed his left arm had a serious cut on it, with out caring about himself, he got onto the train, it was the one that followed the train he was supposed to get in, "ugh… aaaa… ahhhh… good thing trains have bathrooms, man, the last time I got beaten up was a lot worse than this, need to keep shaping up", on the train, he went as fast as he could to the rest room, taking toilet paper as bandages, se started to clean himself up, starting from his arm, which had priority, as he finished wrapping his arm he felt a little tired, he really didn't care, "Guess I'll sleep a little…", he got out of the restroom, and looked for an empty seat, "Ritsu…"

Ritsu Version 03 (Final):

Not much time had happened since she got to the long awaited beach, our young heroine was awe-struck with the view, right behind the beach there were some trees, followed by the mountain, the train passed through a tunnel to keep on going, on the other side of the railing, was the little town, she sat close to the wet sand, "I wonder how much time I'm gonna wait…", she sighed, "I promised myself to give him more time, but… I want to know why he hides his past so much, even Sawako-neechan's concerned by it, something pretty big had to happen, when she told me to support him, she was very happy, but… I won't be able to do some supporting if he doesn't say anything…", he sighed…

Makoto Version 03 (Final):

He was getting up, from the train's window he could see the beach's scenery, when the train stationed and people were getting of, he could see a figure sitting on the beach, "Ritsu!", as he could he got up walked out of the train as the other people went the in the town's direction, Makoto went the opposite direction towards the beach…

Her hearing reacted to setting sounds in the sand, she quickly got up "MAKOTO!", as she turned around her smile faded, from happiness to worry, from anxiety to sadness, "Makoto…", he only smiled "I'm glad I made… it…", as he falls on his knees, Ritsu hurries to grab him, "MAKOTO!, WHAT HAPPENED ANWSER ME MAKOTO!", she grabs him and helps him get up, she takes/drags him as she can to one of the trees behind the beach, lies him down there, "HANG ON I'LL GO FOR SOME STUFF!"

She runs, tear eyed, no, crying so intensely she was shaking, not because of the cold, 'Makoto, what the fuck happened', when she got to the store, she asked for one of those on the go first aid kits, she quickly paid for it, on the way back, she saw her beloved taking of his scarf and jacket, she saw the bruises on his arm, "Makoto what are you doing don't force yourself, here let me help you…", she helped him get his jacket off, when she saw it, a folded paper had fallen off from his pocket, "Oh there's where it was…", when he picked it off he placed it in his jacket pocket, she noticed it was a picture from the size, "What is it?, a picture?", she asked, "I would really tell you… but… I'm tired…", she gasped at the commentary, "I forgot! Sorry!", she looked at his left arm wrapped in toilet paper, on another note, it was red, her hands were on her mouth, speechless, 'C'mon woman, not the time to panic', taking matters on to her account, she cleaned his wounds, re-bandaged his arm, she noticed the cut, luckily it was already treated, finished by putting a bandage on his right cheek.

"There… All finished, Makoto what happened?", she asked while tears rolled down her eyes, he smiled and explained what happened, Ritsu wasn't surprised by the fact he got mugged, it was something semi-common these days, but she asked herself why him, the couple stood in silence a little bit, she then hugs him, "Ri-Ritsu what's wrong?!", she teary voice can be heard, "I-I-I-I'm sorry!, I was thinking only about myself, thinking you dumped me!, putting the blame on you!, please forgi-", her crying voice stopped once she felt a pair of lips tightly pressed against hers, her eyes where wide open, she could see her boyfriend cry, as he separated, weakly he said, "Well… I'm glad you were pushed into the train, if you has stayed there I-", this time he felt the pair of lips pressed against him, Ritsu separated only a cm or two, "I love you", she smiled, he felt his pain go away, the girl he liked, the girl that loved him back, the girl that even changed her hairstyle for life just for him and only him, the she was, sitting on his lap, "I love you too."

They again kissed, this time, they were ready for it, she sat on his lap and hung her arms over his neck, he had his hands grabbing her from the waist, the made out intensely, lips, tongue, everything was involved, Ristu soon ran her hands down his chest and under his T-shirt, she could feel his body heat, it was cold and windy but his body was extremely warm, in response to that, he made one of his hands slide between her blouse, she didn't care, but reacted when his hand crawled on her stomach, Makoto, tired, couldn't say no to temptation, when he noticed, when separated Ritsu from himself, "No!, we can't do this, not because I don't want to but, but… I think you don't wanna do it, not at this age right?", Ritsu was surprise 'He hit the nail…but still, I got pretty turned on', she then started giggling, "Whats wrong?", the boy was astonished, she leaned her head on his shoulder, "If it's you, I don't mind, but… thank you, for keeping me in mind", he couldn't see it but she smiled, he also smiled, he too, leaned his head on her shoulder, stroking her back.

"It's getting a little late, want to go back?", said a more relaxed and painless Makoto, "OK sure, we can eat something when we get there, I'm mighty hungry", Makoto laughed when he noticed his girlfriends behavior had gone to normal, she helped him get up to his feet, as he began to walk, she grabbed him from his stomach, "Haha whoa there, even if it's you, it hurts…", she only stuck out a tongue, lucky them, a train was about to leave, they even found a free pair of seats.

As the train moved, everyone could see the sunset, Ritsu sat close to the window, but she was reclined on her boyfriend, you can call it comfort if you want, "It's cool isn't it?", Makoto asked Ritsu, but didn't respond, "Ritsu?, Rit-", he noticed she was asleep, breathing soundly, 'Who would thought she's the one with the most energy', "I'm sorry Ritsu, but I'll tell you eventually, I just need… to really get over it…", again he smiled, he moved some of her hairs from her face, remember she changed her hairstyle ever since she began dating Makoto, no headbands, he couldn't resist, he took out his cell phone and put it in a position where he could take her picture, wining in the first try, he put away the phone.

Back at town, he woke up Ritsu, after getting outside the station they decided to go somewhere to eat, they chose a ramen stand on the shopping district, after their 'Healthy Meal', on the way to Ritsu's house, "Hey, and we never played Monster Hunting did we?", Ritsu placed a finger in her mouth as she asked, "Nah, we can do that any other time…", as they kept walking they decided they should do something on the Christmas, she says they should go to the Music Club's Christmas party at Yui's, they could spend some time with their families after that, and go out at night, "Who said you could actually formulate something like this", he teasingly said to Ritsu, she only blushed "Aw c'mon, I maybe a tomboy but… I'm smart… C'MON EVERYONE'S SEEN MY GRADES", Makoto only laughed, his pain slightly returning, without noticing they got to Ritsu's house, "Well little lady, I'll see you later", when he was about to go for a kiss on her forehead, he was stopped, she kissed him on the spot between his lips and his cheek, she giggled when she pulled back, then Makoto went for his move, "Ok, I'll see you in a couple of days, little man", he only chuckled, then, went back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, before anybody says something, I DID SAY constant updates, and YES the chapter's up until 15 are done, but I messed up something last time, I got the only the MAIN POINTS done, it means I have a list of the basic set up of a chapter, I still have to give it a PROPER BODY, and besides I've busy with test, cut me some slack... Because of popular demand of my last comment, I'll try to hurry the fuck up... OK then, before you read, this chapter (Chapter 10), was only the half of what I had written, and the next chapter would've been new year, why?, because Ritsu starts to find out about Makoto's past, and he avoids at all costs... since it's not that bad of screw up on my part, I'll include both Christmas and New Years in Chapter 11, I guess it's a better desition, what do you guy's think, Also thanks for the comments, hope I get more... Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Round One… Fight!

Days passed, not much if you ask me, but only two days remained until it was Christmas eve, Ritsu was reading a magazine, it was a pretty laid back day, "Wow, if I wasn't going out with Makoto, maybe I would've spent all the vacation period like this… damn…", the girl kept reading, she knew she was supposed to do something, but she couldn't really hit the spot, "… Oh yeah!, birthday presents!!!", she quickly grabbed her phone, she pressed some buttons, the phone rang, "MIO YOU HAVEN'T MADE YOUR CHISMASS SHOPPING RIGHT, C'MON LET'S GO!!!!", on the other side, Akiyama Mio's eras rang at he childhood friends greeting, "Ahhh… I already bought My stuff, but let's go, I'm was getting kind of bored anyway…"

15 minutes later, the decided to meet at the outside 7/.11 store near their houses, when Mio got there, she saw Ritsu sitting anxiously in a bench, "Wow, Makoto-kun's actually taming you, getting here early?, sooo not like you", Mio was normally cool, collected, polite and sometimes shy, but when it came to Ritsu, who was almost like a sister to her, she didn't hold back, maybe was the overconfidence she felt when being with her best friend, Ritsu only laughed a little, they started walking towards the shopping district, "Yeah, when I'm with him, I really feel like more at ease, you know…", they started walking in the shopping district to the local shopping mall, as many of you already saw, it's not that special, just a normal mall, but it still had more that they wanted, Looking through the 'Jack-of-all-trades' store, Ritsu was pretty concentrated on the stuff she looked at, normally she picked up the most funny stuff and buy it, but this time it was a different story, she HAD to find the PERFECT gift, "Ritsu calm down… You'll find something eventual-AH…", upon hearing her little screech, "Mio what's wrong?", She started to step away, "I-I have to go to the restroom, I'll be back in a little bit ok…"

Getting out of the store, "Mio can find me… Now I need to find that gift…", while walking on the mall's basement floor 01, she spotted someone familiar, she hurried to the girl in question, tapped her shoulder, "Azusa is that you?", surprised to be called by someone by her name, she turned astonished, "Ah Ritsu-sempai, what a coincidence seeing you here, forgot to buy you Christmas presents?", right on target, the sempai only turned as you could notice a little blush coming from her face, "Well, y-yeah you know me… haha…", Azusa sighed at her rival's response, they stood there, on the railing, a little awkward silence followed, until Azusa broke the ice, "… So… did you already buy a gift for Makoto-sempai?...", BANG, is the correct sound effect, not sad or overwhelmed, the worried Ritsu averted her gaze downward, looking at a clothes store located in the basement floor 02, "No… that's the main reason I came here… hey wanna go help me find him something?... c'mon it'll be fun", as Azusa nodded happily, Ritsu took her from he shoulders and started guiding her to a store.

At the same time Ritsu got out from the store where she was with Mio, the latter had something coming up her way, "Ah, feeling better, now to go look for Ritsu…", as she walked through people on the mall's second basement floor she spotted a familiar set of headphones, she paced a little faster, "Makoto-kun?", he turned his head, she could see the cold stare in his eyes, the type of glare that says 'I don't trust nobody', she then stood there a little afraid of the boy she knew…

"Oh!, it's you Mio, what are you doing here?, don't tell me you forgot to buy your presents too?", Mio snapped from her trance, "Ahh… actually I shopped like a week ago… 'Sometimes it's like they're stupidity level is synchronized, really'", Makoto sighted at her comment, as they sat on a bench in the center of the hall, they chated a little about random topics, Mio wasn't 'in love' with Makoto, but she was rather infatuated and interested in him, since they met, only about three weeks have passed, one of which was school, more than enough to know each other, he was not all that social but knew how to keep a conversation going, for her, if it wasn't for the fact that he's her best friend's boyfriend, he'd be perfect.

"So Makoto-kun, what do you have in mind?", the boy in question knew what she was asking for, "I don't really know, it's alittle tought to get something for someone that doesn't have any tastes in particular…", he blushed at that last part, for him, the fact that his girlfriend didn't just liked to something in particular was a big plus, she's those types of people that goas all-out and tries new stuff, Mio giggled at his face 'Know I understand Ritsu when she says he's cute', "W-What's wrong, did I say something funny?", a worried Makoto Shrugged, "N-No I just thought of something, hey… I know what you can get her, and she'll like it because she needs it, c'mon I'll take you…", a confused Makoto only let himself go at the idea, he walked behind Mio as she pulled him from the arm.

Both Ritsu and Azusa came out of an electronic store, "Ahh thanks Azusa, you're a life saver, and I think we really did hit Makoto's weak point with this…", Ritsu was in her happy mood again, "Well it's ok, it was nice because I needed to buy my gifts as well", surprised, Ritsu didn't laugh, "Weird, and I thought you were the cautious type like Mio", Azusa giggled a little, she admired Mio a lot, so for her being compared to her role model was like a dream come true, "Well, I went out with my parents for these past days so I kind of didn't have the time", the upperclassman laughed a little more on her friend's case.

On another note, the M team (Makoto and Mio) were just wondering around the local music store, the young man already had bought the gift, thanks to his semi-fateful encounter, they got to the point when they looking at the bass's, Mio crouched and looked at the left handed bass's, Makoto was fully concentrated on the bass's himself, he had one after all, Mio noticed this, 'Wow… he IS cute, I really envy Ritsu sometimes', she then averted her gaze to the rest of the bass's, he blushed and giggled a little, "Haha, you're cute when you're like that", Mio instantly blushed, after regaining composure, she sighed, "Well… When at least there's one lefty bass, I go into fan girl mode, the normal ones count too, and what about you, you were putting TOO much attention to these…", he then got a little shiver down his spine, "Nah I just really like the bass that's all… Oh and before I forget, thank you for helping me with the gift, you really saved me, here, as a token of thanks, I present you with the royal pick, use it wisely young warrior…", Makoto again made one of his interpretations, Mio laughed, "haha wow thanks, I really appreciate it, but you suck at this you know…", he only sweat dropped.

As the M squad got out of the music store Mio got let out a little 'Ah' and started panicking a little, "H-Hey what's wrong, you all right?", She was shaking, quickly she turned left and right, "I came here with Ritsu, I was just supposed to go to the restroom!", Makoto sweat dropped again, but this time feeling a little sorry for his friend, he then froze in place 'Wait, Ritsu's here, Fuuuuuuuuuuck, can't let her see that I came to buy the gift, she'll maybe think I don't care about her, fuuuuuck', now, they were both panicking, "Oh hey what are you two doing?", they both stopped panicking at the voice they heard, it was Ritsu, along with her, Azusa, "Well, Well, this is what I get for letting you go to the restroom eh?", a tear could be seen forming, from the impatient Ritsu's eye, "Ritsu-sempai?, what's wrong?", Azusa did not hear a response, "Ritsu?...", continued her boyfriend, no response, "a worried Mio spoke next, "H-Hey I can explain…", with that she snapped, "DON'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!!!, DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!!!", tearful, she turned to the brunette haired boy, "YOU CAN KEEP HAVING FUN WITH YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND!!!", Makoto took a step back, astonished, it was the first time he saw the girl he loved like that, with frustration and sadness accumulated she tossed with all her might the gift she had bought for him, the in less than two seconds, she was not visible by her three loved ones.

"Makoto-sempai, c'mon get it back together…", Azusa tried to cheer up Makoto, who was sitting on a bench, his emotional status made him look like he was in vegetable state, Mio had picked up Ritsu's parcel and started to go after her, 'Ritsu you idiot, hot headed as always, the good thing about this is that I know where you're gonna be at…'

Ritsu on the other hand, ran as fast as she could, she took herself to the park close to Makoto's house, it was close to the shopping district, this time, the race there wasn't that far, she was sitting below the tree close to the little lake, depressed she pressed her face against her knees and started to cry, 'Why?, why?, well, I knew it from the start didn't I, I'm not that appealing afterall, Mio is FAR WAY BETTER… Makoto… Makoto…'

Close to that location, a familiar figure was walking in the park, Sawako liked a good stroll down the park a once in the while, it was a stress reliever for her, during this time, is when she looked a familiar figure, it was fact that she knew her, but how to know, out of curiosity she got closer, she noticed it was Ritsu, who had her face against her knees, "My, My, that's rare, what happened?", Sawako ran her hand on Ritsu's back, "Makoto's an idiot, I hate him, from the start he should've gone after Mio…", Sawako giggled, "What's so funny?" Ritsu lifted her head to look at Sawako, she got irritated by the comment, Sawako again giggled, "Calm down, take it easy…", as she said those words she took out her cell phone from her purse, "… Where it is, mmm, ah!, here it is… here read this…", both irritated and curious she looked:

Date Received: xx, 12, 20xx (That same day)

Time Received: xx:xx (Earlier that day)

Went to the shopping district to buy Ritsu a Christmas gift, geez can't believe I forgot,

Thought I was doomed, nothing came to mind when I was looking… anyway, I came across Mio,

Dude she's a life saver, she helped me get a gift, man Ritsu's gonna love it!!! Guess I'll buy her thank you gift at least, well see you later sis…Oh yeah!, breakfast's on the microwave so just reheated for like 01:30 minutes ok.

Surprised, Ritsu held the phone on one hand and covered her mouth with the other, again, you could see tears forming on her eyes, she then let herself fall onto Sawako, and started crying out loud, "Why?!, the last time it was like this too, always thinking the wrong things, I'm an Idiot!, I even got mad with my best friend out of jealousy!", as she continues to cry, Sawako smiled at the girl, "Don't worry, It's a problem that can be fixed, it's way too early for you two to start having problems like this…", the girl separated from her teacher and started to clean the tears of her eyes with her sweater's sleeves, still sniffling, "Y-You're right, but how can I start, I made quite the number…", Sawako got up from her sitting position, wiping the dirt/snow from her pants she noticed somebody closing in on them, she concentrated a little more to confirm who it was, "Well… you can start with her…"

When Ritsu turned around she saw her black haired friend running towards her direction, as if she was some sort of wet sponge, tears ran through Ritsu's face again, she got up and let go towards Mio, in a matter of seconds, she was crying on her best friend's arms, "Mio I-Im sorry, I'm so sorry…", Mio only stayed there, "It's ok, besides, we wouldn't be best friends if we didn't have a situation like this sometimes right?"

Ritsu pulled away from the black haired girl, "Haha I guess so", Mio smiled, "I'm the one who should be apologizing, I should've said Makoto-kun that I had someone waiting for me", upon hearing his name, Ritsu froze in place, 'Makoto… Yeah, probably he hates me know', she looked sad, like a person who lost a contest at the last minute, Mio handed our young heroine the parcel she had when her charade started, she looked surprised, very surprised, "He doesn't hate you…", she looked at Mio, "That's right, He's not the type to hate people, besides, he must depressed somewhere now", Sawako added as she got closer to the pair, "You're right, I have to find him and apologize, I don't really want to loose him, Mio can you take cre of the present for me?...", Mio nodded, "He's still in the plaza, in the same place, Azusa'a with him…", Ritsu nodded and started to run, 'Maybe his habit of running got to me?, I've never done it or saw him doing it… meh, whatever…', as they saw Ritsu run away, both Mio and Sawako stood there, "Mio-chan, I got some new outfits, wanna try them?", a voice echoed on her ears, "Oh hell no…"

In a matter of time she got to the mall, there she went to the first basement floor, 'C'mon Makoto where are you…', in no time she spotted Azusa, she was close to Makoto, "Ah Ritsu-sempai, he's over there, He won't react to anything I say…", Ritsu looked at her friend, "Don't worry, he'll be back to his normal in no time", Ritsu had a heartwarming smile on her face, Azusa nodded and left…

'When I first met him, I was a little curious of what happened, after the whole beach thing, I confirmed the feelings I had for him, now…', Ritsu walked over to her boyfriend, she stood in front of him, crouched , she looked at his face, the moment their eyes connected, he quickly turned away, "I-I'm sorry, It's all my fault for being here… I think we sho-", he didn't finish, instead he felt a soft pair of lips touching his, he once again felt warmth through his whole body, a few seconds passed before they departed, "It's not your fault Makoto, I should be apologizing, all because of jealousy, maybe it was because Mio was only supposed to be going to the restroom, and then finding both of you together, she maybe my best friend but always she's been more per-", this time she was the one to be shut up, but not with a kiss, but a hug, the couple was on their knees, he whispered to her ear, "You're perfect the way you are, don't dare you compare yourself with your friends…", she giggled a little at her boyfriends words…

"I'm very lucky you know", she whispered at her boyfriends ear.

"Oh?, and Why's that?", he said in a mocking voice.

"Well… I don't know, but… I feel the luckiest girl in the world by meeting you", 'Smooth Ritsu, smooth'

'Duh, same old Ritsu', "Haha actually I feel the same way, but you know…", he separated from her.

"What is it?", she looked at him worry in her eyes.

"We stay embraced here any longer and everyone will think were weird… more that we already are…"

She was frozen in place, then let out a burst of laughter, he then started laughing too, they decided to go back their homes, on way back they talked about they would do, "So you're going to the party right?", said the curious Makoto, "Yeah, it's sort of a tradition, even if it's just the second time", Ritsu had regained her happy mood, after their first couple quarrel, she expected more, but who cares, "So we'll meet at big tree on the 24 at 8 right?", she thought out loud, "Yup… You got it", he left Ritsu in her house, minutes later, he left…


	11. Chapter 11 Part 01

Ok... First of all... I really need to write that I'm sorry!!! I know I said these things were gonna be fast, and they are, but... school, you must know how it is, getting back to business, I present the first part of the 'holidays arc', it's gonna be basically three parts, Christmas, a day in between and New Year, both protagonist well get 100% alone time in these chapters, TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE R&R, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION... Anyway, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Merry New Year (Part 01)

It's December 24, for the 70% of the world population, it was a day that was all about happiness, family, and some may say gifts, the light music club members, on one hand, where having they're own party.

It was 12:00AM, at Yui's house, where almost all they're meetings where held, the 5 members of "After School Tea Time" plus Sawako were having a good time, they ate, the main dishes courtesy of Ui, the surprisingly highly educated little sister of Yui, meanwhile the dessert was pitched in by Makoto.

"Hey Sawa-chan, if Mako-chan made the dessert, why isn't he here?", as air head as she may seem but Yui never let one slip, Sawako took a sip from her coffee, "Well, besides from preparing himself for something important tonight, he said that he wasn't part from the club so it be wrong for him to be here, so he made these as a present, good aren't they?... and besides, he's that type a guy you know, knows how to respect other people's affairs…", the girls soon started a talk about Makoto, again, they remarked at Ritsu how lucky she was by getting a catch like that, the girl in question, normally outgoing and laid back, was for the little moments in her life, embarrassed, wanting to go outside and bury her face in the snow, it would melt, but it would cool her face.

A few hours passed it was 05:00 PM, the girls had exchange gifts and watched some Christmas movies, they decided to go spend time with their families, Ritsu on the other hand, was spending time with her's right now so she could go later out with Makoto.

It was 12:00 AM, at Makoto's house, where almost all his online meetings where held, the 5 members of "Clan Volcom" that formed a hunting group in popular MMO game Demonic Soul (You get my drift), were having a good time, they PWND noobs for free exp, and whatnot.

"Man, been a while since I logged on and played, better make the full of it", Makoto logged of from the game, not feeling bored, but having clenched his thirst for adventure, he decided to do something else, time passé as he watched TV, played solo games, heard music and ate, it was around 05:30, Sawako had gotten back from her party, "How was it Sawako?", Makoto welcomed her cousin back home, "Oh not much, you were the center of attention though…", he blushed heavily at her remark, he considered himself simple on his own way with no special traits, besides, he read manga and played video games, to a normal extent, not mixing them with his normal life, but still, he was a teenage boy, so it was normal right?, anyway, he decided to brush it off since it was to embarrassing to think about it.

Makoto decided to call her girlfriend to let her know where to get together later that night, he had thought of a number of possibilities of what he could do through the day, he wanted something spontaneous, different, something that would amaze her, but in his mind he pictured something more simple, you know… more Makoto-ish…

The phone rang two times before Ritsu picked it up, "Hey I was wondering when you would call…", on the other end of the phone line, Ritsu had a wide smile on her face, she was holding her phone between her ear and her head, why?... Well she was just picking clothes for the date, she had the hunch that Makoto would go for a simple date, and try to make it look cute, even if it was for about three or four weeks, she could kin of figure him out, the same applied to him of course, "Well… why don't we meet in the big Christmas tree at the center of the shopping area, the rest is a secret!...", Makoto had no choice but to lie, after the efforts he made to get a good plan, he got cero, "You don't have any idea of what are we gonna do huh?, typical you…", Ritsu said faking a laugh, "…But I like it when you're spontaneous, how does eight sound?", The boy looked at his clock, "At eight it is.."

'Nothing wrong's gonna happen tonight, NO SIR!', shouted the inner self in our Main Heroine, she had just finished getting prepared for her big night, she was wearing a simple Gray camisole (One of those big sweaters that are used as a dress?), it had a V type neck, so you could see the black t-shirt she had underneath, below she sported what seemed to be a black pantyhose, with another pair of those slip-in shoes, black these time, she put on a black cotton jacket and a gray scarf, "Well I'm going know!...", no noise was heard, "… Oh yeah, they went out…"

'No way something's gonna happen today, NOTHING BAD CAN HAPPEN', Makoto was getting finished preparing, but maybe it was just the tension getting to him, "Well anyway, I'll just let everything fall into place, it's like me to be worried about stuff like this…", Makoto was wearing pretty much the same he always does, a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and vans, but this time he was wearing an informal grey coat on top, it was marine blue, he placed a round his neck a black scarf, "Sawako I'm going now, I'll be a little late, I'll call you if something comes up…", he only heard a 'OK' when he finished his sentence, Sawako was getting dressed herself, she was also going out.

It was 07:50 PM, the shopping plaza, at the center of the shopping district obviously, was a big Christmas tree that was placed the every year, its always kind of crowed, mostly by couples looking for a good time, Makoto and Ritsu were no exception, the boy was already there, arriving before the female counterpart is how a man should behave, at least that's what Makoto thought, "Maybe if I stay here she'll spot me", Makoto saw his own breath and sat down.

On the Main street Ritsu walked, getting closer, she could see the big tree getting bigger in scale, one problem was she got pushed by all the people that were walking there, since she was going the opposed direction of a lot of people, finally she got to the center part, there she saw him, just watching the scenery, "Heeeey Makoto!", the girl gave out a shout and ran to him, as Makoto heard her, he quickly got up and turned to where the voice came from, He got tacked/hugged by Ritsu, like a little puppy she buried her face in his chest and started turning it from right to left, as if saying 'no'.

"H-Hey there, haven't seen you in a while…", the boy stroked her head.

"Haha weren't you playing videogames with my brother and me yesterday…", she separated her head from him and hung on to his arm.

The boy blushed the comment off, the couple started to walk through the main part of the shopping district, were you could see tons of people, just browsing stores, etc. there were all kinds of stores, the went entered a Music store, a book store…

"Wow Ritsu I didn't know you read this much…", Makoto said in a serious yet relaxing tone.

"Mmm?, well…", she blushed, "… I'm just too lazy, but sometimes even I can enjoy a good read right?..."

Makoto stared at her, 'Wow… each time there's character development I always get surprised… but this is too much…', he thought, they didn't stay there long, each bought a book and returned to they're route, they passed an electronics store, Makoto restrained himself, a video game store, Makoto restrained himself even more…

"Are you sure, haha it's not like you're a total addict…", she looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Nah, really it's ok, I've got something even more worthwhile right now", she turned santa suit red when he said that, he then got his arm out of her embrace, he proceeded to that same arm over her shoulders, she then shot smile at him and wrapped her arm around his stomach, she giggled "I love you too…"

The last store they entered before Makoto suggested he take her for a coffee, on the way there was a pet store, like most people would react, they would be amazed and almost brainwashed by the little animals, our young couple was no exception, they're were playing with a little white puppy, "Haha cute isn't it?...", the girl touched the puppy on the head, "Yeah it is…", he stroked his hand through his little amount of fur, they warmed up to the little guy really fast, but unfortunately they had other plans, As it was hinted at before, Makoto took Ritsu to a Strasucks café, it was back on the center plaza of the shopping district, on a second floor, the wall that faced the rest of the plaza and most part of the street was a glass, and with the bar it had with seats, you could drink some coffee and enjoy the scenery of almost the whole shopping plaza, you notice a lot of people getting together at the plaza for the midnight fireworks.

They chatting a little, mostly about the view, Makoto had found the place by chance while walking around, he thought his girlfriend would like it, While they kept zipping they're coffee, Ritsu took out a bag, from her purse, it had almost the size of a book (A normal one), she turned a little red at first "here… for you…" she smiled, "… Merry Christmas…", Makoto stared blankly at her, as if he was seeing dead people…

"Ma-Makoto, what's wrong, you OK?", she looked puzzled.

He snapped to her voice, she noticed a sad face, she then started to move the present next to her, the girl wanted to run away, Makoto the took the hand that was holding the gift.

"No Wait!, I didn't mean it that way, it's just I don't usually get present, not for my birthday, not for Christmas, not even from Sawako, nothing, so it's just a really REALLY new experience for me… eh? Ritsu?"

She stared at him, the she let herself go, placing her forehead on his chest, "Ha… haha, man there I go again, over thinking stuff, I'm sorry…", she then parted and handed him the gift.

He Opened the bag, very surprised, he saw a pair of headphones, they were the same type, the protagonist of a certain game had, a pair of Supra-Aural headphones, but they didn't had a aural, instead, they had a little pvc piece that held onto the ears, covering the headphone package, was a brown scarf, it wasn't store bought, so he thought, "Did you make it?", Ritsu was, well, covered in red, "Sorry it's not that good, I really tried my best…", every time his girlfriend went from tomboy to cute was bliss for Makoto, but leaving that aside, he took off his scarf, rapped the headphone package with it and placed it on the table, he the put on the one Ritsu made, "Its warm, it doesn't tickle or itch, it's my favorite color, 'brown', and my girlfriend made it, what's not to like", he stepped from his seat and kissed her in her forehead, he then proceeded to her ear, "Thank You…", he said in a low voice, one that only she could hear.

"Ahhh!, what are you doing…", Ritsu's head was as red as a cherry flavored bubblegum ball, she noticed him putting the stuff back on the bag, "Ah! Makoto wait, there's something else in there…", the boy looked a little confused but happy, he searched the bag with his hand and scooped the little item from it, it was a guitar pick, Ritsu smiled, "Do you like it?", but he was… well, you could say he was looking at the little gift like it was a ghost, he girl started to get a little worried, "Hey, Ritsu control to Makoto, you ok?", after a minute or so he snapped, "Oh! Ah!, haha sorry, I kinda spaced out a little bit, ummm thanks, haha I really needed one…", he sweat dropped, Ritsu on the other hand noticed, but tried to make a poker face at the situation, he then stood up, "Ok wait a second…", curious at the scene before her, she waited.

The young man took a green square from his back pocket, unfolded it, 'Holy shit did he take out a gift bag from his pants?', a dumbstruck Ritsu thought, her boyfriend on the other hand took some items from his jacket, after a couple of seconds he turned, stretched his left hand holding the bag towards his loved one, "… For you…"

A grin formed on her face, the best part of this day was that she was gonna spend her night with Makoto, but now THIS was the best part, like a little girl she took the bag from his hand, the boy giggled as he saw his girlfriend return to her normal self, 'I like it when she acts cute, but when she's a tomboy is when I like her the best', she too the gift from out of it's bag, much to her surprise… It was a scarf, her scarf however, was made out of fat string, the one used for sweaters and blankets, the color, Dark Yellow, 'Hmm, I've seen this one before', "Awkward don't you think?", she smiled as she took of her own scarf to replace it for the new one.

When she unwrapped Makoto's present, he noticed it was wrapped on something, curious, she accelerated the pace, hidden inside the yellow piece was a pair of drum sticks "Holy shi-", Ritsu quickly put one hand over her mouth, took a glance at Makoto, the let herself go against him, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!, how did you know I've always wanted a pair of these!!!", Makoto, didn't know a thing about drumming, "Well, I didn't know a thing about drumming, aside from what you've taught me, when I was thinking about what to get you Mio recommended me these, she said they're the brand you like…", the brand was Vic Firth, and famous Drum and accessories manufacturer from the USA, soon after she pulled from their embrace, she returned to the scarf, "Sooo, did you make it, you won't deceive me", the young man blushed, and only looked towards the scenery, "Haha I knew it!, but its weird for a guy to know how to make these you know", she continued to tease him, "…Sawako wanted one….", she burst out laughing, after a few seconds, a quiet atmosphere took place.

He sees his girlfriend watching the scenery, meanwhile, he takes the guitar pick from his pocket and looks at it, his eyes stare blankly at the plastic triangle, "You okay?, I noticed you had a bass in your room so…", she got stopped by her boyfriend's words, "Look it's snowing… You know they say tha…", this time he was stopped from talking, one might say, well, it's his fault for interrupting someone when she/he is talking, but this wasn't the case; the little Starsucks went quiet, people tried to ignore the best they could.

"You told me to give you time, but still, why are you hiding it, I don't care if you did something bad, if your running from the authorities, if you were a two-timer, a delinquent OR WHATEVER… I love you… I want you to trust me… because, I want to be with you… forever… and ever…", As she said those las two words she wrapped her arms in his neck and leaned her head in hi chest, she was almost crying.

'Ritsu…', he wanted to cry, but he avoided it, "It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that it's something that all these years it has been hard to process, for me… for Sawako… so please, just wait for me to tell you…"

The girl separated slowly from him, and made a soft smile, "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be, all this is my fault you know…", his hand reached her head and petted it.

Finishing they're coffees, this time Makoto broke silent atmosphere.

"When my story started, when I was right about 11, I got in unwanted trouble, and my wrist got heavily injured…", he gently touched his left wrist with his right hand, "… The doctor said it would heal to a 70% with time, but I have to make sure I don't apply too much force on it, or overwork it, It might get unusable for life".

When he finished his little story they were outside the café, she took his left wrist, and felt it with her thumbs, "How does it feel 6 years later?", Makoto was amazed by Ritsu's behavior, he felt the same that he first met her, "I-I-… It feels ok, but when I use a certain degree of force it. Or it's too cold, it hurts, but other than yeah, I'm pretty much ok", they walked back through the shopping district, Ritsu was clinging from his stomach again, Makoto didn't mind, on the contrary, it was bliss for him.

On their way, like the last time, they decided to hang out on the 26, taking the 25 to spend with their families, and also the New Year, the whole music club would go, and of course, the story's main man was more than welcomed, "Haha they really warmed up to you huh?, specially those two", she shook from his arm and started walking backwards in front of him, "Those two?", Makoto didn't know she was referring to Azusa and Mio, 'Oh shit', she sweat dropped a little, "Uh, Ah, Azusa and Mio, they really took a liking to you, you know about your music tastes and such, haha they would both dia if they knew you played the bass…", he laughed a little, before she told him that, he never knew he would seem attractive to the other girls.

Without noticing, they got to Ritsu's house, "Well…", he was interrupted, she looked him straight in the eyes, "Are you really fine with me?, I mean, there's Azusa and Mio, and they're far more better choices".

He took steps towards her, "C'mon don't be an idiot, have a little more confidence in yourself…", it's true Ritsu has an extreme confidence in herself, due to her behavior, but when it came to being a girl, she was… well, in the bottom of the well, and she knew that, "… I like you for what you are, always will do, and besides, since we've been going out, I've seen a part of you that I think nobody's ever seen", she was frozen.

Unable to say a word, she only smiled, "Thank you… here… Merry Christmas", she kissed him, in the middle of the street, they made out, they're tongues intertwined, their lips firmly docked against each other, nothing could take the sensation away from that moment, easily they stood there like 3 minutes, ah youth, after that they separated, both of them blushed, "haha… Merry Christmas… see you later then…", he waved her good bye.

Standing on the front gate of her house, "Yeah, see you later".

…

…

Ritsu had finished taking a bath and was ready to hit the sack, "A scarf from Makoto! A scarf from Makoto!", she was hugging it in her bed, she felt her eyelids heavy, she the wrapped the scarf around her neck, she took a little sniff.

Maybe she didn't notice before with all the different smells in the air, her eyelids bursted open in one go, '"THIS IS MAKOTO'S SCARF!!!', too sleepy to scream, her face said other wise, her tone was a step away from neon red, then she gave up thinking and fell asleep


	12. Chapter 11 Part 02

That was fast... Anyway, this short piece is just a transition chapter, it's not that big, the big one comes next, the new years chapter, well I really hope you like it, seems I still don't have the brains to get a good story going on, but I've been happy with the reviews that have been posted, please R&R!!!, enjoy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Merry New Year (Part 02)

"Mmmmhhh… Ahhh…", Ritsu was sleeping, Personally, I think that when you sleep in winter, it feels a lot better, but in her case, not even winter could compare.

"Haha, you should cut it off and take to your house", Makoto was sitting under a tree in the park near his house, to be exact, the one were the couple started to be one, Ritsu was sleeping on the ground with her head on top of his lap, her hands were holding it as if it were a pillow, she looked like she didn't have much sleep, "HA HA, very funny… but I wouldn't mind taking you to my house as a hug pillow, THAT would be exciting don't you think?", though it was a joke, he imagined it, "I-It wouldn't be that bad…", he turned to see his sleeping beauty… … Asleep.

You're probably wondering, 'how?', the day before that, Ritsu decided to spend the end of the day with the light music club, they held a practice session in Yui's house, as always her parents were in another part of the world, who knows what they were doing, since it was the first in quite some time they decided to make it an all out session spanning to early this morning, when the couple was walking on the park, he noticed she was dozing off, and offered his jacket so she woudn't get dirty, leading to this situation.

Ritsu drowsily opened her eyes, "Aren't you cold, you can get sick you know", he didn't make eye contact, "I'll be alright, I can stand the cold…"

"NO YOU CAN'T!", she quickly sat up, she looked at him with a piercing glare, again, he wasn't making eye contact, she stood up and stood in front of him, then she sat sideways to him on his lap, a pose similar to when they were on the beach, Ritsu reclined her head on his chest, and took his left hand, and tried to warm it up with her hands, "It… hurts right?... ", he sighed a little, an indication that he didn't like where this was going, Makoto is the type of person who would sacrifice himself for other people but forget about himself. "Just a little bit… don't worry".

They stood there for a good 5 minutes, bathed in silence, "Are you running away from your past?, I mean, Are you trying to forget something you did or something that happened?", she broke the ice, in this case the who mountain of ice.

… … …

… …

…

"I'm not trying to run, but I want to get away from it… I want to forget, but, at the same time, I don't want too… It's both pain and happiness for me… ".

'Man, this is not working, I'll push a little more, if not, I'll wait a bit more', she thought to herself, "Makoto, when we first met, when we were talking with the girls at Mc Wroggles, you said you just moved in to town, but you never told us from were, were did you take Jr. High?…", she separated from his chest and looked him with curiosity.

Surprised, 'Meh, what could possibly go wrong', "Oh, about that, I was in San Francisco", the boy talked naturally, as if it where something normal, "Oh that explains it… San Francisco?... SAN FRANCISCO?!!!… … AMERICA?!!! , you've been to the United States?", surprised wasn't enough to tell what she was feeling, know she knew her boyfriend was definitely NOT a normal guy.

"Before you break down… I wasn't there for any normal means, let's just say, it was a special situation", Ritsu was still thinking of America, San Francisco no less, where there's a lot of underground music events, for Mio and her, it would be heaven.

Her train of thought went from Makoto studying in the USA, to band performances in San Francisco and all the world, on the other hand, Makoto noticed the + + eyes on his girlfriends face, she was brimming with energy again, "Hey wanna go take a walk?", he looked at her with a face of surprise and replied, "Aren't we supposed to be on one know?, you just happened to take nap time on the middle of the park in the freezing snow", she giggled at the supposed sarcasm, after deciding what to do next they decided to leave it there for the day, Ritsu didn't really have the energy to stay awake.

Makoto gave her a piggy back ride to her house, where she was mostly indifferent and sleepy almost the whole way.

"So... did you played the bass well?...", she said to him in a normal voice, she was still struggling to stay awake.

"Nah… Right know Mio is way better than me when I played… but don't get fooled youngster, this old man was on a band you know", a little smile could be seen on his face, memories were flowing on his brain cells.

"Oh! Really?!!, well… Will I ever hear you and your band play?!!!", she momentarily regained her usual self, only to let it go, a heavy and unpleasant atmosphere was walking along with them, a silence that lasted like five block, at the pace Makoto was walking, easily it could have four minutes, but for the young couple, every minute lasted a lot more.

'That's right, he probably can't play, and if he wanted to, I guess the band he played in is in San Francisco… shit, this always happens… and it's always my fault, if I misjudge him, if I get all frantic about something, I always ruin the good times…', Ritsu's eyes wanted to shed tears, she could feel herself wanting to cry to sleep, "Don't worry… It's my fault for not coming clean from the start, for not being a good boyfriend and keeping my promises, seems like I always ruin the good mood when were alone, don't you think?".

She was hearing his apology, at the same time, she was amazed, 'Did he read my mind?, I guess it's a good sign that were a good match?, maybe he's been feeling this way because I'm feeling guilty, Makoto…", she giggled, "You know… All this time I've been worried because I thought I was the one that was asking you inappropriate things all the time, after you told me what was on your mind, the fear of saying it was wiped away…"

Ritsu's head was on top of his shoulder, extremely close to his, he smiled and snuggled his face sideways with hers, "I guess right know we took a step forward in our relationship… Wanna start over?, from 0...", she didn't think about it twice, she kissed him in the back of his cheek, "Sure… With you, all the times it's necessary, after all, you're my other half…", they didn't actually had a fight or anything, but I think couples have moments like these at times, when they have a difference in opinions, when these things get resolved, they must feel like they recently started dating, you know love flows all over again.

They were a couple of houses from the Tainaka residence, "… Don't worry I will play for you, even if it costs me…", Ritsu immediately dropped down from his back and stepped in front of him, Makoto was surely surprised from her outburst, she kissed him, they momentarily shared a deep kiss, feeling each others warm for a few seconds, she separated from him, "You really know how to make a girl melt for you huh?... and please, don't push yourself, I really would like that you played the bass at least one more time, but I want to be healthy even more, even if it's just a sort of sprain or super sprain…", she was as read as a red Christmas light, they stood there for about to seconds, just staring at each other, she soon jumped back onto reality, "… Well, see you on New Year's, I'll call you ok?...", she entered her house in a hurry, she was probably too embarrassed to stay with him right now.

"New Year it is then…", he bid her farewell with a smile on his face, he walked back to his house, a couple blocks away from Ritsu's house, with his right hand he took his left wrist, moments later, he was on his knees panting, probably the pain, 'Dammit!!!, she wasn't heavy, but the cold not's helping… … Please, at least stay with me a little longer…", Makoto took a little orange tube from his pocket, took out a little pill from the tube and swallowed it forcefully with his own saliva, the pain and panting stopped, he reincorporated himself back and started walking, the momentary pain ceased.

Some houses away, Ritsu was standing outside her house, both hands on her mouth, shocked at the scene that had taken place before her eyes…


	13. Chapter 11 Part 03

Well... It's been quite some time, the semester is getting shorter and we need to work twice as hard, I had been making little updates to this chapter since I posted the last one, and it has been hard on me to be keeping up, but hopefully everything's a lot calmer know... Any way, its part 3 of the holiday arc, Makoto and Ritsu have a 1st time experience, the chapter to me it seemed short compared to the others, maybe because of the rush, I'll try to fix that, on the other hand, I would really appreciate some R&R, I really need it, how else am I suppose to improve, well thanks as always for reading, enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 11: Merry New Year (Part 03)

The phone rang… he got up from his bed, still half asleep he noticed it wasn't the phones alarm, someone was actually calling at 8:30 AM, finally a having a free day from jogging, his body ached a little, "Not even Ritsu calls this early", he checked the callers ID, 'On second thought, ONLY Ritsu calls this early', "Hey what's going on?"

It was 8:25 AM, the past two days she pent them meditating on a certain something, her boyfriend left her house after an outing together, when she got inside, she was asked to go to the store and buy some snacks and whatnot, when she got out, she saw her boyfriend almost a couple of blocks away, crouched on the floor, she couldn't see very well, but she did notice he took a tube thing from his pocket and took something out of it, and the placed it in his mouth, seconds later, he was back to normal, she was without a doubt, shocked, it didn't took a genius to quickly deduce it was one of two things, medicine or drugs.

What hurt her more was the fact that the couple practically started a new slate in their powered up relationship, that, and if you added her tendency to over think things, you could have a serious problem in your hands, 8:30, she took her cell phone and looked for Makoto from the contacts list, "Hey… Makoto… Are you going to the shrine with us?..."

She sounded serious, it even took the lingering drowsiness away, for the main male lead in the story (and 'MAYBE' the only one), Ritsu would normally sound cheery or sleepy, but it was neither, "Y-Yeah, 11:00 right?, I'll be there, hey what's wrong?, you sound serious, mad maybe?"

"Me?... no, there's been a little setback, meet us there at 10 ok?", she needed to sound calm, she needed to be calm, after all, all this had a reason right?, Makoto was still a little worried from the tone of her voice, "Ok got it, see you there then"; they hanged up.

When Makoto arrived at the spot everyone had discussed to meet today at the appointed time, he got a little baffled at what he saw, his girlfriend was there first, "Hey that's rare… the mayan prophesies clearly said 2012 right?", she was wearing an orange kimono, a simple one, it had little Cherry Blossom petals with a darker orange tone in them, last year she didn't wear one because she didn't want to, this time was different though, even if she was nervous at what was going to happen.

The girl felt nervous from the start, more know that he noticed, "haha very funny… Hey… Sorry to make a fuzz this early AND on New Year but… I saw you the other day…"

Makoto didn't get surprised, "Well, yeah, we went out right?", Ritsu frowned at his answer, "No… I… I saw you AFTER you left, you were on the floor, I saw you take some sort of pill…", after remembering he made his ration of Pain Killers smaller, he sighed out of relief, "… So you saw huh?", he sighed, "I'll explain… they're just analstegics the doctor prescribed me so I can suppress the pain when gets out of control… nothing to worry about, I've already told you it hurts when I force it too much or it's too cold right?"

Ritsu couldn't take anymore… again, things like that would only make her worry more, being the girl she was, laid back, not really bothering for the hard stuff, she had a weak spot for these things, the case of Makoto only made everything be a critical hit.

She quickly too both his arms with her hands, "You always talk about it like its nothing!!! Like if you were trash!!!, but… but… Why don't you take other peoples feelings onto account!!! There's people that really worries about you… please, don't make us more and more worried, ok?...", the girl rested her head on his chest, she waited for a reply.

As Ritsu said those words , he really thought about what she meant, he always thought that if he put other peoples priorities before his, they would be happy, he didn't care, as long as his love ones were ok, anything else didn't matter, but he didn't know, this attitude was hurting his loved ones the most, tears rolled from the side of his eyes.

'Man, I hate having drama for breakfast', everyone does, having found a reason to try and change himself more, one to be more open in these situations, not to worry his cousin, his girlfriend, and his friends, 'Guess she's right anyway'.

Moments later he felt a soft touch on his face, normally the man was the one to wipe the tears of a woman's face, well today was the exception, "C'mon, don't break down on me ok?...", Ritsu hugged Makoto, she wanted to reaffirm that he was there, her destined person.

As they separated they stood in silence a good amount of minutes, the ice was not broken by nither of them…

"Makoto-san!!!, Ritsu-sempai!!!", the pair had forgotten the appointment with their friends, they looked at the crowd of people looking for their friends, soon they found out they were right beside them.

"Man, I can see why the two of you are perfect for each other… ", Mio face palmed herself.

"Ah~", Tsumugi was… well… Tsumugi was having her weird Tsumugi fantasies again.

Azusa only sweat dropped to the blonde, "Hey, were are Yui-sempai and Ui…", she turned around to find them in the large crowd.

"Sis I've told you to put more attention, you can really get lost in this shrine", it was like a mom telling her little kid not to let hold of her hand in crowded places, or he/she would get lost, "Uuuuu…", Yui looked exhausted, "Ah!, Ric-chan!, Mako-chan!", she greeted her friends.

It was almost eleven when the seven of them were already together, they went to pay their respects for a another year, this is a tradition people not only in Japan do.

"So Mako-chan what did you wish for?", Yui and Makoto stayed on a bench while the girls went and bought some okonomiyaki, well, to be frank, Yui got sat down by the rest of the band before she got lost… again, Makoto decided to stick with her, 'Man I really feel a bit sorry for her this time', "e-Eh?, can you ask me again, I was zoned out…"

"he he, you look cute when you do that was Mako-chan, it really catches me…"

…

…

… …

"Excuse me?"

Yui turned as red as the top part of a poke-ball, "Ah! I-I!...", you could say she was almost lagging.

"… I only wanted to ask what you wished for?..."

"Ahh that?, not much, just for my friends and family to have good health, never to go through hard times".

Yui looked at his face, she knew that the person she was looking at was a kind person one that would give anything for a loved one, she may be an air head, but she knew how to really judge people…

"So Yui, what did you wish for?"

She blushed, "W-W-Well, just for he band and my family, to be ok, you know the usual…"

He turned and smiled , "You're very kind you know… haha that's great, I like that…"

She blushed even further, great… Another girl to enter the Makoto harem.

Some few seconds passed, Yui was gonna say something to the boy, familiar bodies came out from the mass of people, "Yui, Makoto, sorry for the wait, here… careful they're still hot", the two benchwarmers received they're share of okonomiyaki, Yui calmed down once the food reached her mouth, like always, she forgot what she was trying to do.

The group decided to move to a less crowed place, in the end, everyone wanted to go home and sleep, vacations + winter after all.

"Wait everyone!!!", a voice was lifted before everyone went their respective ways.

"What's wrong Azu-nyan, you sound troubled", Yui looked curious at her friend.

"Practice, Practice!!!", the girls involved in the 'After School tea Time' project DID neglet the practice sessions, winter + vacations after all.

"Oh Yeah, I knew I was forgetting something…", everyone turned astonished to the one who said that, Mio.

"Haha she does have her moments", Ritsu laughed a little while hanging from her boyfriends arm.

"Mio-sempai, why~", the image of respect and admiration she had from her disappeared, Azusa was at rock bottom.

Makoto looked at the group, "Well, well, there's always time for an overnight session right, nothing like a grind fest for tons EXP, if you know what I mean…" They looked at him with a not so happy face, like when the yakuza guys when they get talked to in the movies, Ritsu had the benefit of talking first.

Hearing that from the guy who only has to fiddle with the computer a bit, it kind of pisses us of you know…

In a matter of seconds he was on seiza position, "IM SORRY!, REALLY SORRY!", they laughed it off, they knew it was unintentional, besides, it wouldn't be the first time they do something like that.

"Well, the Mountain cottage is free right know, actually sensei asked me about it", Tsumugi and her right timing hit the nail.

"Hey that's great, another special training camp, and on a mountain, seems cool don't you think?", Azusa and Ritsu turned to see Makoto, who was fairly excited to hear it was gonna be in a mountain, being a member of the club, granted him the opportunity to go.

"There's only one problem though…", Tsumugi took her cell phone, and fiddled a little with it, "… It has to be the day after tomorrow…"

Not over the top anime reaction, but they were surprised, "That's unexpected, right onee-chan?", Ui demonstrated her concern, "Haha don't worry my sister, everything will be all right as long as I'm there", Yui sounded like a action series badass, unfortunately it was a role that didn't fit her, Ritsu couldn't help it, she chopped her head, "At least say a line that fits you!", everyone laughed at the scene, Makoto crouched a little to his girlfriends ear, "… Like you're one to talk…"

It was no surprise she would turn red, after all, Makoto knew a side of her not even Mio knew about, "Ritsu what's wrong?", Mio tilted her head in curiosity when she saw her blush a little, "eh?... OH? No nothing!, on the other hand, so what are we gonna do, by my part it's ok I think I can go…"

The girls looked at one another with more confidence, and nodded in agreement.

"How about omorrow at like 3-4 PM, in my house, we can discuss it there, Sawako's gonna be there too, I'll send you girls a message", the man spoke, they were surprised by his fast formulated plan, Ritsu, Azusa, Mio and Yui blushed when he spoke, I don't maybe he sounded dependable, in a certain kind of way.

In mere moments the group decided to part ways, Makoto and Ritsu decided to head back to his place.

"It was fun wasn't it", she hugged tightly on to his torso, she turned up to meet his face.

"Haha yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way", he smiled.

"How's your wrist?, does it still hurt?", she was still worried besides the good times, since the start, she really came a long way to loving him.

"Ah no, it doesn't, thank you for asking, hey… I never told you but…", Ritsu looked curious.

"What is it?"

"… you look really Really good in that kimono…", it was around 2:30 – 3:00 PM, early, the sky was grey, temperature, like 12 degrees Celsius, but Ritsu… she was as red as a clown's nose and her body hea rised a bit.

"… … …", she let go of her hug, "Hey… you're making me more nervous you know…", he couldn't help it after all.

She went from his side to be in front of him, and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "… Thank you…", she smiled.

Minutes later, they were in his house, to be exact, on his room, hey were just sitting on the bed, against the wall, none said a word…

"You know… I have a kimono fetish…", a little surprised, she turned to him, "…Oh really?..." the boy nodded.

…

… Her body heat was rising, she noticed his was rising as well…

… She stood on her knees and placed herself between his legs…

"… Merry New Year…"

… She kissed him, a passionate kiss that went on, he responded the second he felt her lips, "Merry New Year to you too…", everything happened on that moment, neither of them knew that was just an opening act…

... He couldn't help it, he pinned her down in the bed and kissed her the way the same way she kissed him "I can't… hold it…"

… The girl showed a heart warmed smile, she couldn't help it anymore either, the mood didn't change that fast, but it did caught them by surprise, the momentum was too much for the both of them…

"… Don't worry… Today's ok…", she stoked his face, "… Today's ok… Nothing bad can happen…"

… They both decided to enjoy the next moments to the fullest…


	14. Chapter 12

Whew, I was worried I woudn't get to put this up, it was actually finished a couple of weeks ago, but had to polish it up a bit, Makoto's back story isn't done yet, but the 'worst' parts over right know, he'll get into music and meet some people that later on will make it into the story, I'm trying to make the couple mature a bit in these aspects, but still, both of them will be same as always, we'll thanks for reading as always, I would really appreciate some R&R, thank you one more time and enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 12: Things that Happen

It was at least 4:00 PM, it was cold, on the floor of the room were clothes, a set of ordinary clothes and kimono.

The boy opened his eyes, slowly he regained notion of what happened, he felt like a stranger in his own room, '… We had sex didn't we…', raw but true, Makoto looked at his girlfriend, the couple was on his bed with nothing more than a couple of sheets and a blanket, I know it was winter, but with the experience they just lived, body heat compensated any sheet or blanket.

'I still can't believe it', he stroked hair from her face, he then returned to his original position, holding her in his arms.

"You were planning a second round weren't you?, you were actually thinking of defiling this girl's pure heart and body?", the voice belonging to his female companion was heard, "haha you make an funny point Tainaka-kun", she quickly turned in his direction and hugged him with all her strength, intertwining both their legs, "I wish we could stay like this the rest of the day", Makoto placed his face on her hair and began stroking with his free hand, "Why don't you stay, you're parents and your little brother are out aren't they?".

"Better yet, why don't we stay in my house?, that way if they call to see how's everything going I can be there to answer", Makoto agreed it was a good idea, since Sawako was in the house, she would be ok with it, it would be just a normal sleepover… right?

"C'mon, we should get dressed, Sawako's gonna be here any time", he stated his opinion after his train of thought, then a funny thing happened, "You two can cuddle a little more, don't mind me, in fact, don't you want a cup of coffee?, I insist", it was Sawako.

"eeeeeeeekkk", scared, Ritsu quickly sat up with a blanket in her hands, "S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sawa-neechan?!?!?!?", the 20-something year old woman, entered the room, and sat on the bed, her face was calm, a smile could be seem, maybe that was a good sign, she sat on the bed and looked at her cousin, "Makoto… Out".

He was astonished, "Wait Sawa-".

"OUT", still smiling, she had an anger mark on her face.

He quickly got his clothes and went out, he was afraid of her for once, on the other hand, inside the room, Sawako and Ritsu had a little talk, nothing bad happened, Ritsu was quite relieved, they then came down the stairs, she was wearing her kimono again, Makoto had his clothes on as well.

Makoto stood from the couch, "Ritsu you're leaving?", she nodded with a smile, "Yeah, better get home fast, my oarents might have called, see you in a couple of hours then, bye! See you later Sawa-neechan, thanks for the pro tips!".

As Ritsu closed the door to the house behind her, loud sounds were heard, "S-Sawako hold on! No! Nooooo!"

"Why! Explain why my little cousin lost his virginity before me!, you trying to make fun of me you brat!!, I'm like 10 years older, why aren't I'm the one getting the fun!! Wah~!! It's not fair!! Wah~!!

The one-sided fight turned into the cries of the 20-something year old woman, Ritsu giggled at what she headed home, and after a few blocks from her boyfriends house she started to walk strangely, "Man, it still aches a little…"

It was 15 minutes till 8:00 PM, Makoto packed his laptop, though he probably wouldn't need it, and some clothes, it was cold so almost everyone slept with pajamas, on the way there he would buy some snacks for them to eat, it would be rude to turn in empty handed.

It was his first time to actually go inside her house, several times he only had gotten to the front gate, it looked different compared to other houses, those had a normal door, making these look normal, two story houses.

The house he was in front of was a two story house, it didn't have the same stereotype look the others had, and had a Japanese style door, but not a classic one, you could say it was a modern slide door, beautiful wood, he knocked on the door.

Not even three minutes passed when the door opened, "Ah Makoto! C'mon in! C'mon in!", the girl had a bright face and an ear to ear smile, she almost dragged her boyfriend from the arm so he would get in faster, she had changed into normal clothes, a pair of jeans and a sweater.

"Wow, nice house, never thought it would be like this…", the boy kept admiring the house, "hehe, thanks, but it's really like this because everyone pitches in on stuff, cleaning cooking, etc etc…"

Makoto knew the feeling, she may not like it but Sawako actually makes her fair share of work in the house, "so… want me to help you cook?", she then grabbed him from the hand and guided him to what was supposed to be the kitchen, "No thanks, I thought I made something for once", say all you want, but having a little brother, and her parents practically living in their work came with benefits, in other words "… An easy going klutz than can cook…", he only felt a knife pass by his face, "I dare you to say it again, please".

Some time passed, it was know well over 9:00 PM, both of them ate dinner and took a bath together, they already had sex so what was in there to lose, both characters weren't shy at all… maybe a little, Makoto sat on the couch in front of the TV, he was wearing his usual black sweat pants and T-shirt, he had a brown sweater on, When Ritsu came out of the bath she was wearing the same, red sweat pants, and a white T-shirt, "Hey did you bring it?", Makoto thought for a moment, "O yeah, I brought it", he then stood up and went for his bag, he picked up a grey sweater and handed it to her.

"Haha yess!!!", she was more than happy, having put on the sweater she hugged her other half, "It'd warmer this way don't you think?", he blushed, "Y-Yeah, definitely", the looked and smell she had with her when she came out of the shower was most different from her usual self, it was more alluring you might say, "Wanna take some coffee upstairs?", the boy nodded.

Together they waited for the coffee to brew, talking about random topics, they made it to her room, it was sort of little, but that made it even more cozy, Makoto made sure he looked at the room the sufficient time, for him, as much as he wanted to enjoy the night with his girlfriend, he made a decision, and he intended to respect it.

They sat on the floor in front of bed, the mattress was against the wall in the middle, so there were space between the bed and the opposite walls, yeah… weird… they were seated on the side that faced the wall to the street, so there was a window in front of them, it was dark, it was snowing, Makoto sat on the floor with Ritsu on top of him, both covered by a blanket snuggled against her boyfriend she took a sip of coffee.

"Ritsu… Um… We need… Well, I need to talk…", he softly said as he petted her head with his free hand, the girl immediately knew what the topic was, she was relieved upon hearing that, but at the same time, a little afraid about what could come out of his mouth, to his sentence she only nodded, and took another zip from her coffee.

Makoto's POV Start

When I was around seven, eight years old, I lived with my parents in the one of the residential areas around the city, many would think, 'Wow! You live in Tokyo?!', but it wasn't that big of a deal, the place was a middleclass one, standard to put it in a way.

My Mom's name was Morichika Aria, my dad was Morichika Daichi, as a curiosity note, my Dad married into the Morichika family, my family… well, Moms ancestors were people than have served the country in various ways, from war to politics, from sports to technology, from science to fashion, you get the idea.

Leaving that aside, we lived like three blocks away from my grandmother's house, she was known as the last Morichika to stand, from what I've heard from Sawako, the thing is many people in all the related media had too many expectations from her, to their dismay, she only wanted a normal life, sure she got to go to college and get a degree on who knows what and got her fair share of glory, but on another note, she was a simple woman, always ready to bite the bullet for her kin, kind, warm, she had that aura that made you secure when she talked of gave you some extra advice.

My parents and me always went to her house, to eat, to pass the time, etc. So I grew very attached to grandma, I always had an excuse to go to her house, to simply enjoy the weather or to play, and she always receive me with open arms.

One of those days, when I went to play on her house a spring morning she was asleep in her bed, since it was a tad late I really wanted her to tell me story or simply to be awake, when my parents came, they were desperate, grandma Mikoto had died.

A couple of days after her cremation, the Morichika family got together to read her will, my mother's family at that time consisted of three, The oldest, Morichika Junpei, he was kinda laid back, a kind hearted person like his mom, never able to give out a helping hand, an engineer with a good job, he had a wife, but she passed away soon after, he then met another woman and eventually married her, Aunt Miki, that woman had a daughter, and he took her in as his own, I guess you know who I'm talking about, Sawako, that's why she doesn't officially use the Morichika name, I don't know, she says it doesn't feel right, the second, another man, Morichika Kensuke…

Makoto's POV End

When he said that name, Ritsu could feel his body stiffen, his soft grip on her hardened, anger and tears rose up from his face.

She wanted him to sstop so he could be calm again, but she knew perfectly she couldn't, she only went along with hat her body did, she snuggled more onto him, "Stay Calm Makoto, It wont help if you get like this every time that name comes up…"

Makoto's mind snapped back to reality by her words, again, he petted her head and kissed her forehead, an action he hasn't done in a while, he whispered a 'Thank You' before getting back to his story.

Makoto's POV Start

Any way, he didn't have a family of his own, he had just gotten his company on the spot in the commercial world.

And finally the youngest, my mom and her family, my grandma in her will left various things clearly stated to everyone in specific, not even Sawako and me were excluded, family heirlooms, books, kitchen trinkets, etc, nothing was left out, but the one everyone wanted to know 'Who' would have it, was the right to the inheritance money, I heard that in her days, grandma was quite wealthy, but due to her nature, never really cared for that.

Even in those circumstances, nobody cared about the money, everyone just wanted to listen to their loved ones last words, everyone except Uncle Kensuke, as Uncle Junpei read each page you could see his desperation growing, then, the last page came in, everyone knew what was coming, I only saw an astonished reaction on Uncle Junpei's face, he then turned to me and smiled, I was left with the money, out of all the things grandma could leave me, it was that, what everyone secretly wanted, at the time, I didn't really had the mental level to digest those things, so I didn't gave it an importance.

Two palms hitting the table could be heard.

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!! THE BRAT'S GETTING EVERYTHING?!!!", Uncle Kensuke was really angry know, the adults started arguing, their voices raised up with each sentence, four against one, I remember Sawako closing my ears with her hands, trying to take me out of the room, when we saw Uncle Kensuke hit Uncle Junpei out of the way, both woman jumped out of the way out of fear, it was obvious he was coming right after me, when my dad suddenly jumped in front of him, they both started throwing fist at each other.

A few seconds after that they fell to the ground right above me and Sawako, she placed herself between me and the adults fro protection, but I was placed in a wrong position, with my left arm below the rest of my body and in an awkward position, plus the combined weight of Sawako, Uncle Kensuke and dad, the bone just below my hand dislocated, my wrist hurt a lot.

Infuriated, my uncle left without a word and I was taken to the hospital, that's when the doctor told my parents that rest on that fracture would be the best and most successful way.

Days passed since the incident, more than before, Sawako's parents and mine started to spend a lot more time together than before, mainly because my parents started receiving threat phone calls from uncle Kensuke.

One of those days, my parents and I went to the store to buy some ice cream, on the way back I heard the sound of a car, when I turned around to see it, my mom and I were pushed aside by my dad, the car had smashed to one a wall of one of the houses in the area, between the two objects, my dad.

"Daichi… NO DAI-!!!" my dad only smiled at the both of us, my body froze, my brain stopped functioning, t tied to process the scene before me but it couldn't, from the car, four men came out, as soon as they stepped foot on the ground, "ARIA RUN!!! TAKE MAKOTO AND RUN!!!!!!!", one of the men shot my dad, without a second thought she took me from the hand and we started to run, my body was frozen but somehow I ran along.

We barely got to the corner of the street when BANG, suddenly mom was behind me with her arms stretched, I could only see four red circled on her back, "Mako… to… go… don't think… run… go with uncle Junpei… I lo-", BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG…

At first I couldn't move my legs, y looked at my hands and arms, both stained in blood, same as my clothes, then out of the blue I ran, without thought, my body ran as fast as it could between houses to the bus stop, too scared to talk, I held the tears back as much as I could, soon, I got to uncle Junpei's house.

Both adults went out as soon as they saw the condition I was in, leaving Sawako in charge of me, as soon as they left, Sawako held me in her arms, it was summer, yet she gave me some time of warmth, security, kind of the same grandma Mikoto gave out, I finally managed to cry.

Some months passed, I quit school, and lived with my relatives, I disappeared from my previous life, and tried to start this new one, unfortunately, calls came in, notices kept showing themselves, and soon my uncles were in the same position as my parents once were.

In little time, Sawako agreed to live alone in one of the towns outside of the city, even if it wasn't his flesh and blood, uncle Junpei still wanted her to have a happy life, as for the problem's cause, they contacted a couple whom they had been friends for quite some time, I heard it started as work related, I was sent to be taken care of outside Japan, I got sent to San Francisco, California, in the United States.

Makoto's POV End

She didn't think twice, in the same position she was in, she left the now empty cup on the floor and slowly placed her arms around his neck, lowering his head so that his cheek was in contact with her.

"You can cry if you want, nobody's here to stop you…"

Suddenly both his arms reached for her back and griped on tightly, Sobs we heard, Ritsu felt the tears run down to her shoulder, right know, they were as cold as the snow falling outside.

"Every… time I… Try to remember… Always… It hurts Ritsu… It hurts… My wrist… My chest… both ache… My head spins… I… I… Want to forget everything… yet I can't… why?... why?..."

She petted his head and lowered to her shoulder.

"Makoto… Don't worry, I'm here for you, I'll help you in times like these, because I love you, you'll not be alone…"

His grip lossened, they both stood there in silence, soon his sobs stopped, a couple of minutes, the couple fell asleep, they had yet taken a step further in their relationship.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: So who's the lucky gal?

7:28, remotely early for our heroine, when she woke up she remembered the events of the night before, ' I never thought his story would be something like that, it totally got me by surprise, still I…', she stroked her boyfriends cheek, at first it was weird, but know, every time she looked at him, she couldn't help but smile.

A yawn filled the cold room, some people wake up s little confused when they're not in their house, but Makoto, having had the experience of 'traveling', this was nothing, "…mmm, where's Ritsu?...", the boy got up and headed to the stairs, "Ritsu?, where are you?"

"Ah, Makoto?!, I'm over by the kitchen, can you come down?!", curiosity struck him, as he walked down the stairs, a pretty good smell was wafting into his nose, when he got to the kitchen, he was surprised at what he saw, "My my, this is a first, and here I thought you were a certain type of Yui clone, need any help?", Ritsu was cooking what would be breakfast, Makoto walked behind her and placed his arms around her shoulders, she laughed, "C'mon, she isn't that helpless, I think, besides, my younger brother doesn't cook or clean, so good, beautiful, smart and dependable big sister has to be here, but I wouldn't mind trading them one of these days, and no, I'll finish this in no time", the boy laughed at her commentary, it seems much of the drama driven plot has been covered, with his confession said, his heart felt lighter.

He served himself some coffee, prepared it and took a zip of it, looking at his girlfriend from the side, "You know, I feel lighter than before, thank you for yesterday, really", the boy blushed, she could only smile, again, know every time she saw him she couldn't help but smile, "Don't worry about it, but I have one question", the girl turned off the stove, a signal that the food was ready, "Has everything been alright all this time, from when you returned to Japan?", he took another zip of coffee, "Yup, nothing strange has happened,", Ritsu was referring to his uncle still trying to get the inheritance money.

Ritsu served food for both of them, in a matter of seconds both of them were chatting lively during breakfast.

"Mmm not bad iron chef", the boy chewed his breakfast and swallowed it, "I didn't know you could make breakfast, let alone omelets, tasty omelets".

"Mmm, I already told you, being a big sister has its jobs, you've be surprised of the things this chick can do", she drank a zip of coffee.

"You know… I've really come to love these kind of these, we even look like newlyweds…", she froze instantly and blushed.

Makoto's face turned the same color, "W-Well, living the two of us together like this is really good, I like it".

"S-S-S-S-So anyway, changing topic, ready for tomorrow?", she continued to eat breakfast.

"Well, it took me by surprise because it was on short notice, but it looks like its gonna be a cool trip, you?", now he took a zip of coffee.

"Yeah… I remember know, you once told me you like the mountains right?", a smile took over her face, for Makoto, she was starting to glow right know; he still was surprised she remembered a tiny detail for once, "You should go once in a while, let me think, Mio once told me about a trip she took alone to a beach some weeks ago, I guess she told you right, you really feel a whole bunch of emotions when you're put there, wanna try it?!", if he had megaphone, he might have used it, "Ahahahahahahaha calm down calm down, I get it I get it", Ritsu laughed with the moment.

"Haha, this is the Ritsu I like, hey, come on, I'll clean this up while you pack, so we an get to my house, she nodded.

In around one hour they were at Makoto's house, Ritsu was so happy she packed in record time, no girl was that fast, a trip with friends and her boyfriend, you think she would take at least half a day… anyway, "Sawako were back!!!", at first nobody answered, "Maybe she's asleep of in the restroom", Ritsu remarked at the situation, she went and placed her luggage in the living room, Makoto looked in the 1st floor, "She's not here, weird", "Sawa-neechan you here!!!", Ritsu tried this time, shouting louder than Makoto, "AH – AH RITSU?!, MAKOTO?!, WELCOME BACK, I'M UPSTAIRS PACKING!!!"

… "And I thought WHE WAS the yui type, or rather… Yui was the Sawako type"… Ritsu sweat dropped.

While turning on the TV, "C'mon give her some credit, she has her good points too, and besides, didn't you already pack?", Ritsu fell face to the floor, a reaction to the boys coment.

Some time passed, Ritsu went and placed her luggage in Makoto's room (There's no proble in sleeping there now), and decided to help her sister-in-law with her stuff, Sawako, of course, was happy.

"So you heard it from Makoto huh?, I'm glad he finally managed to open up a little, but I think he's only told you half of the story, did he tell you what he did in San Francisco?", Sawako said with a smile.

Ritsu froze up, she started to shake, "Ritsu what's wrong?", the teacher recognized what she said, a smile painted on her face, she hugged her student, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, really, its like if you told him about your jr. High School years, normal, with friends and happy experiences, nothing to worry about at all", she the kissed her in the head, "despite your appearance and attitude, you're soft, fragile, kind, always looking out for loved ones, Makoto is someone that needs these traits, living practically alone, made him almost too independent, since he cares about other and never about himself, he needs someone to protect him, at the same time, having you gave him something to protect, so don't worry about it, ok?"

Ritsu, since she met Makoto, made her express the feelings she thought she could never express, but this time, instead of collapsing emotionally like always, she held her head up high and smiled, "Yeah I will", she had matured, minutes later, they finished packing, "Hey girls I finished lunch, wanna play something to pass the time?", Makoto's voice was heard from the other side of the door, "Yeah!", both women said in Unison.

Having everything prepared for the next day, the little 'family' played for a couple of hours, "Wow Makoto I didn't see all these the last time I was here, I saw the games but I thought they're just a collection", Makoto started to look away, he sweat dropped.

"He didn't want his girlfriend to think he was an otaku", she sang as she dropped onto the couch, still looking away, he drank his own saliva, Ritsu them started laughing, "C'mon Sawa-neechan, just because someone plays video games and reads manga means they're an otaku, that's one of his main points, he knows how to control himself", she patted him in the back.

"Ah Makoto, you still play Monster hunt-", she was stopped, "RITSU DON'T!!!", he placed his hands on her mouth, he was desperate, when he calmed down, he sighed, when he looked at his boyfriend, he looked at a scared face, she was pointing at front of them, "Oh no…"

A dark aura surrounded Sawako, "heh heh… heh heh heh heh… Makoto, Ritsu… prepare for… the HUNT…", the young couple, now looked scared.

…

… … …

…

"It's gonna be my first time going to Sawa-chan-sensei's house!, I'm so excited!", Yui lifted her fist up, clearly don't go to your super cool teacher's house every day.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what kind of music collection she has!", little Azusa cheered too, after all, having parents with large musical influence is a plus, it's not the same when you look at music from somebody else's perspective.

"C'mon were just going to make a few things clear for the trip, were going to ogle her house…", Mio as always, maintained her composure.

"And Mako-chan lives there too", Tsumugi always hit the mark, the three girl blushed heavily.

They finally reached the house, Yui hurried a little to turn on the speaker phone…

"MAKOTO ARE YOU DONE SETTING THAT HARPON, WE DON'T HAVE YOUR TIME".

"IT'S PLACED, TIME TO FI- RITSU BEHIND YOU LOOK OUT!!!"

"EH –EH WHA- AAAA NOO!!!"

"RITSU, AHH MOTHERFUUUUUCKER, MAKOTO HIM FIRE THEM NOW, RITSU CURE AND HURRY BACK TO WHERE MAKOTO IS".

"OK GOT IT"

The girl's couldn't help it they opened the front gate, and went through the door, they're fear getting bigger with each passing second.

"RITSU, MAKOTO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!"

The couple said in unison, "GOT IT!!!"

When the girls ran to where the shouts where coming from, the got quite the disappointment.

"Woooo, that was quite the catch, good thing we managed to kill it before he got to the base huh?", Sawako sure seemed pleased.

The couple took air, having played along with someone as experienced as Sawako, that mission sure took a little of effort from them.

"Yeah, but Sawa-neechan I didn't know you so experienced in this", Ritsu said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, who do you think got me hooked in this thing… Ah, When did you girls get here?"

The three hunters had been add it for quite some time, to busy to notice four girls get inside the house.

Mio looked mad, "And here I thought something bad was actually happening, ngggggghhhhhh I'm so mad right now", the other girls let it pass, Tsumugi just laughed it off, Yui asked Sawako what they were doing, even Azusa let it slide, she was contemplating the vinyl records, cassettes and cd's on the wall shelf, she even looked at the video game console collection, she didn't mind.

Minutes later she forgot about it, being with your friends always makes you forget the bad times, as simple as they are, any way, "Ok people it's time to start, sooner we start, sooner we finish.", Sawako clapped her hands…

The light music club decided that tomorrow they would leave and 6:00 A.M. , so they could make most of the day, they would stay for three days there, the food was to be bought before getting to the house as it was a little isolated, taking Sawako's car, the driver and four passengers were to go with her, the other two would have to take the long way, train and hiking.

"Ok girls, since Makoto is an exercise, nature, traveling journey loving maniac, he'll take the long way…", the teacher smiled at her students.

"Hey hey watch it, remember who cooks here…", Makoto was making hot chocolate for everyone.

"Oh, he IS a gentleman you see…", she stuck her tongue out, "You think I don't hear you?!", a voice called from the kitchen, the girls laughed.

"Ok, let's see who's the lucky girl, unfortunately for Ritsu, she doesn't get privileges, ", Sawako stretched her arm with little strips of paper, "C'mon it's just the go part, it's not like were gonna waste time on purpose", she made mischievous smile at her club mates; who with the exception of Tsumugi, secretly wanted to go with the boy.

Ritsu's turn, Draw!... … … … Blank, "Aw man! C;mon!"

Azusa'a turn, Draw!... … … … Blank, "Sempai…", she sighed.

Yui's turn, Draw!... … … … … Motherfucking red tail!!!, boy did she blushed, she's now shaking, not knowing what to say, a 5-6 hour trip with the boy she started to like, not good.

"I didn't even get a chance to draw", Mio whimpered at her luck, Tsumugi looked a little disappointed too, " Maybe I'll leave the hiking trip for another time".

The boy came in to the living room, he placed the cups in the center table, "So who's the lucky girl?", he said sarcastically, when he looked at his girlfriend she had a disappointed look, he turned to player two, Azusa also looked disappointed, "Yui-sempai".

"Eh…", surprised, definitely.


	16. Intermission and Extra Chapter

Well, this is a surprise… A certain comment made me want to give the news…

For starters, no… I'm not giving up on the story…

By the end of the last chapter I got sort of a freeze on my brain, didn't know how to get the story moving, what I had in mind was to big to really put it in, I mean, K-ON isn't as large as other series like to span a lot of chapters, second, there's an original character in, not much to work with, another fact was the uncle thing, I just found a semi-good way to put him in the story (Working on it)…

Besides I got school and Work to deal with… this semester's been hard time-wise, very little time to do personal stuff. Haha I thought piling up games and books only happened in fiction, but I guess it happens to people…

BEAR WITH ME ONE MORE WEEK!, if not a bit earlier, I plan to end this soon, 2-3 chapters, a short epilogue is in the works, a little Azusa side-story too… I've been thinking of a SatoshixMio side story too (Satoshi = Ritsu's kid bro).

So thank you for reading this, I really appreciate this, SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE!

… Oh… I found some character models I liked for our Monster-Huting Hero Makoto, at first I got one but didn't really like it, you'll see it once I decide… I'll throw in a little something for now…

**Quiet Days**

"Hey Makoto I'm here to play!"

"… hey…"

The boy sat on the floor, between his bed and the window, smashing buttons on a PSP.

"Hey Makoto I'm here to play!"

"… hm-mm…"

A pillow hitthe back of his head.

" Blowing you're girlfriend for a PSP!... WAH!"

Ritsu ran out of the room and into the corridor, "Just as planned", a smirked formed on her face.

"He won't come you know", astonished, the girl saw Sawako coming up the stairs, "W-Why?"

"He's been going to school, got a part time job to buy the stuff he needed to make the bands first single, he made the band's first single, he did it with a lot of detail, sleepless night, studying, house cleaning, cooking, jogging, and going out with his girlfriend… Cut him some slack…"

Suddenly Makoto became some kind of superman, a weird one at that, superman+housewife+music editor = Makoto.

Our heroine stared at the boy…

"Makoto I'm cold!"

"Take the bed"

"Makoto I'm really cold!"

"Take a hot bath put on some sweatpants and a sweater and take the bed"

'Shit' she tought.

"Makoto I'm cold!"

She then let herself go between his legs, a curled up like a kitten.

He paused what he was doing because of his girlfriend's action; "Man, I-I'll only do this one time okay!"

He placed the PSP on the ground and hugged Ritsu, who was getting sleepy, he put his face in her hair, sniffing, he wanted to sleep to, a night of video games deserved some rest after all.

"You can keep playing you know, I won't stop you, you need your you-time too", she smiled at him.

"… Yay…", letting go of Ritsu, he place her curled up in his lap, her face on his stomach, he took off the blanket from his back and put it on top of her, took the PSP and started smashing buttons, the girl only let out a small sigh, and smiled, "We'll, I guess this isn't that bad after all".

A few minutes later, the girl slept, the boy kept playing.

"… I can't move my fingers…"


	17. Chapter 14

Hey there, back again with chapter 14.

This chapter was very short compared to the others, probably due to me taking time of the story, and after this one, the story is looking at it's 2 final chapters, a friend asked why did I left out the 'musical' part of the story... Well, I'm going to that part, no a live performance but a little booster for the main characters.

Well, not much things to say as always, but this time I'm gonna really appreciate some R&R, I really want to know if I have some stuff that doen't fit, if you like it or not blah blah... Well thank you and enjoy the Chapter...

Chapter 14: Mountain Trip

6:00 AM, when you a scheduled trip with your friends, you normally look forward to it, well, it was the case for a certain somebody, but not the correct time.

In a train seat, Makoto was on the center side, the person next to him was on the window side, Yui slept while she was leaning against Makoto, "I don't mind… But man does she sleep, well, it's like 6:35, pretty early I guess"…

…Like 35 minutes earlier…

"All right!, everyone ready?", it was early, but that didn't stop Ritsu's excitement.

"Yeah…", the other members replied, they were excited sure, but still, even the most responsible of people wanted to sleep on vacation, "C'mon people show some spirit!", she searched the people in front of her to find the only one that could back her up, "M-Makoto what are you-!", the boy in question was telling a 3/4 asleep Yui to place her arms around his neck, "C-C-C'mon Ritsu, g-g-g-g-g-g-give me break, you know yes like a log when she's asleep!", Makoto pleaded to his girlfriend, she slowly made her way towards him, keeping the deadly aura, she place herself in front of him and pecked his cheek, "Well… as long as you get there safely, I'll be happy, take care ok?", a smile on her face, Makoto's face lightened up, the act also lightened the girls' morning, "See you there then", he smiled and started walking.

Back to the actual time, Sawako's Group.

Inside Sawako's car, Ritsu sat in the front passenger seat while the other three girls sat in the back asleep, Ritsu and Sawako were quiet during the initial part of the trip, they didn't want to wake up the girls, "You were pretty collected back there you know…", the grown up pets the young one's head, these type of comments make Ritsu feel embarrassed, "I learned from my past mistake… thoughts like those won't exist anymore…", the girl saw the mountain scenery through the window, looking at the distance, she lost herself, "eeeeh, how very mature, mind I remind you last time was a group of thugs, this time things could end up different…", those last words brought her back, she felt a chill through her spine, Sawako only smiled and the 17 year olds innocence, "C'mon, you know he wouldn't do something like that", the drummer chuckled a little and nodded, probably thinking something funny about her boyfriend, "You know, as much as you two have opposite personalities, I've noticed some things in common between you two, maybe that's the thing that makes you two go well together…", Sawako noticed the girl's blush, "You've been looking outside all the time, do you like landscapes Ric-chan?", Ritsu turned with a curious face, "Nya?... we'll yeah a little bit, I like to search for good pictures on the net. Why do you ask?", Sawako smiled again at her not so new family member, "Every time he's on a trip like this he looks at the scenery the same way you did, he…", she was stopped, "… looses himself?, at first I thought it was weird, but when he showed me some pictures and we went some places… Guess it rubbed on me", impressed by the level of synch they have, Sawako decided to leave it at that.

"You know you should get some sleep, know that I look at you closely you look tired", a face of concern looked at the passenger, the later nodded, put on a pair of headphones, placed the sweaters hood over her head, and reclined on her seat, "… Thanks Sawa-neechan".

"ui... Yui…", the girl felt her body moving, she quickly panicked, "Ah its shaking, and Earthquake!", "Yui ,wait… Yu-AH!", on the ground, the girl looked at her surroundings, she was inside a train, she was on the floor atop something, well, someone, "Ah!, Mako-chan!, Good Morning, hey, why are you laid down on the floor?", the guitarist's fancy was tickled, she took another look around her, "Where's everyone?", "They're going by car remember?", the boy lifting his face said, being the intelligent girl she is, her loading time finished.

Mako-chan - Me - Looooong Trip - Alone - Profit

The Girl didn't waste time to move away from her companion, still on the floor she picked up her knees and pressed her body against them, buried her face, which even the other passengers noticed, "Ahh, Mako-chan, if you wanted to take me away you … should've just told me…"

The other people on the train placed they're glares in the pair, "S-STOP IT RIGHT NOW!", a tang of embarrassment hit him.

In the middle of nowhere, inside a car "ACHOO!", the sneeze distracted a relaxed Azusa, "Ritsu-sempai you should take some medicine…"

Anyway, back with the Dynamic Duo, "Sorry Mako-chan, I was just a little surprised…", the boy let out a small sigh out as he sat on his seat next to the girl, "Well, there was no problem to begin with, really, here eat this…", the boy handed her a lunch box and some tea, Yui's face shined as if a lighthouse was pointing directly at her, "Hmmmhmphmmm, Thank's Mako-chan… … mmph", Makoto smiled at his companion, '…Easy there slugger…'

Some time passed, almost at half way to it's destination, the train stopped inside a mountain pass, dim light illuminated the tunnel, long stairs went up from both sides of the underpass.

"Ugh Mako-chan… do we have to?", Makoto got his disappointment earlier than he expected, "Well, no but… 'She'll start rambling all the way'… Let's take the elevator, follow me".

Outside the underpass, there wasn't much, a small inn with a ministore, you can say it was the outside part of the underpass, next to it was a two-way road, and a little further on you could make a dirt path, for those who preferred to walk, Yui felt a cold shiver down her spine.

"Look! It's Yui-chan and Mako-chan!", Tsumugi, called at Sawako.

" Looks like she only lasted the first part of the trip", Mio calmly said while rubbing one of her eyes.

Sawako pulled the car close to them, as soon as she stopped.

"SAWA-CHAN TAKE ME WITH YOU!", the girl copy-pasted herself in the front window, Makoto walked towards his sister, "Go on take her, I'll be ok…", Ritsu sighed at the boy, "Geez, I guess I'll have to go, we can have kids go missing in the forest now can we", her cool tone only fooled Tsumugi… Well… You can show her one of those talking fish ornaments that were popular on the 90's and she'll think it's a real talking fish.

"Ric-chan, you're name will go down in history!"; Yui didn't waste time in getting inside the car.

"Sempai… That was pathetic…", a stare pierced Yui from the back.

"Really pathetic…", another stare pierced her.

The problem was not the walk, it was the chance to have almost a full day alone with our super 'bachelor', Mio and Azusa couldn't help but to get mad at Yui for wasting the opportunity of the whole vacation.

"W-Well, I really didn't want to walk all the way…", in an instant, Yui's face produced a bittersweet expression, "Look at them… You really think either of us could be holding him like Ric-chan is now?", the two girls let a sigh, "… Yui maybe oblivious, but she's right…", Mio looked out the window; 'Oblivious?', the bands first guitarist lost a chunk her HP, "… Well…", looking at the window, Azusa remembered the talk she had with Ritsu, "… Let's keep going, It'll be bad if the two of the get their first!"; The car was turned on, it quietly returned to the road and went up the mountain.

A few meters into the dirt path, the young couple was walking, Makoto kept going at a normal pace, Ritsu close behind him, both of the started quiet, hearing music, it was quite the pleasant trip, when one wanted to show the other something, they simply made a sign to the other, tugging his shirt, turning his head and pointing.

Some hours passed and both noticed they were a good way into the mountains, they settled for lunch on a small river that passed beside them, into wasn't that big, you could cross it in 15-20 normal steps, not pretty deep either, the water reached up to half one's knees.

"Ah this feels great!", despite the cold, Ritsu washed her naked feet on the cold water.

" You'll get a cold you know, here…", Makoto handed her a boxed lunch he had prepared for Yui, so it was a little big in size, "… But that didn't stop you huh?", Makoto said as he munched at his own lunch.

" mmpgh, stop complaining, yours is bigger than mine!"

"Of course mine's bigger than yours", an devilish smile formed on his face.

"I MEANT THE LUNCH BOX, YOU IDIOT!", the girl quickly flung her right leg from the water and pointed it strait to her boyfriends face.

The boy let go of his lunch so he cloud catch the kick, he was a lucky one at that, his girlfriends feet stopped an inch from his face, he smirked, " You lack the skill warrior", Ritsu began making little kid ramblings when he noticed, he was still holding her feet, "Ritsu you… !"

Looking at her feet with more attention, it wasn't something actually serious but it still concerned him.

Her foot was sort of red on both sides, specially on the lower part, little bumps of skin could be felt on both sides of her foot, "Ow ow, hey don't be so rough, I'm a very delicate la-, ah… aahh… ah… Mak- ah…", Makoto slowly massaged his girlfriends feet, "It wont do much unless you rest…", she couldn't help it, 'N-no, if he keeps this up I'm gonna… I'm gonna… … eh?'.

"HEY! DON'T HAVE A NOSEBLEED WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO BE SERIOUS!", she splashed water onto his face.

Makoto only blushed at her statement, but he had no choice, it was this or have her collapse later on because of the fatigue.

After getting ready again, the couple continued back to mountain road; As it went deeper, the scenery changed with it, the river that was once decent, started shrinking in width, the dirt road Makoto and Ritsu were walking on got thinner and less visible.

"Hey Makoto, aren't we lost?", Ritsu looked at both her sides, confirming her position.

"Nah, I don't think so, well, I can still make out the road so don't worry", the young man stretched his arm backwards and gave sort of signal to his girlfriend, she quickly smiled and took three fast steps and hugged his arm and giggled

Both of them started to walk a steep part of the road, "Look I can see the house…", Ritsu said with a wide smile on her face, letting go of Makoto's arm, she ran towards the clearing.

"Hey wait up", Makoto laughed and headed towards the clearing himself…

"C'mon I can see Sawa-neechan's car!", she disappeared as she ran towards the clearing.

Following Ritsu's laugh…

Trying to catch up to his girlfriend…

*BAM!*


	18. Chapter 15

Its time! I actually c***blocked myself doing this, at one moment, i left this to SLOWLY come to me, I didn't know what to write anymore, this happened two days after I uploaded the last chapter, and then... POP, but man, this was a tough one, but I think I winged it pretty nicely, still, I wanna hear the reader's opinions.

One chapter left! doing this fanfic really left me with two wishes, a MioxSatoshi (Fuck yeah Satoshi!) story, and an Azusa story, but I'll do those another time, first I'll concentrate on the second story I'm writting (A totally different series from this one).

Back to this... I really wanted to portray more of the emotions you don't see on the actual story, the original is pretty human itself, but sometimes I feel empty when the authors don't explore the different aspects of their characters, that they don't put them in situations were they display some emotions... But who am I to judge right?... So anyway please enjoy the second to last chapter of Winter Days! (Would really appreciate some reviews).

**Chapter 15: The Hunter and his prey**

*BAM!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", a girls scream resonated on the mountains.

Out hero's eyes widened, not believing what he saw, he ran to her…

… ' I promised no to freeze up again'…

… 'I promised no to get her involved in this'…

… 'I promised myself no to cry!'…

… 'I!'…

"Ma… koto, don't cr… cry… It's UGH... Just and arm…"

Ritsu's head was on her boyfriend's knees, one of his hand was on his girlfriends cheek and the other on her arm.

"You Idiot, you shouldn't be talking!"

Makoto's worst fear became true, he got involved Ritsu in a problem she was not even being remotely close of being part of.

Makoto quickly shifted his gaze upon the person who held the gun. A Tall normal skinned man, not robust, but looked sturdier than average, a black suit uniformed him, and a standard gun was held by his right hand, behind him a black car.

"You Motherfucker!"

Several time ago, when Makoto turned 17, he was given a gun for self protection use exclusively, stretching a rapid movement from his jacket, a standard black gun like man in suit was pointed at the person that shot his girlfriend.

Eyes as cold as ice, but burning with determination to kill

… 'I'll kill him, doesn't matter if he shoots me too'…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you boy…"

A heavy voice ran through Makoto's ears.

"Morichika… Kensuke…"

"My my… 'Not even a how've you been?'… Such a bad education from the youth of today… Well, let me get back from I left of, for starters, Yuuichi over there can not just shoot you…"

With his gun, Kensuke moved Makoto's head so he could see down, Our main character widened his gaze, Ritsu was breathing heavily, losing blood a slow but deadly pace.

"You…"

Kensuke smirked, "I'm not done yet, we have our other contestants ready too".

With a signal, the rest of the Light Music Club, plus Sawako were tied up and aligned against another car.

"Your choice, MAKO-CHAN… you?, we let your girlfriend die slowly on your lap?, or you can choose one of the following…"

The man licked his lips, "Rape or kill one or all of our precious contestants…", he began to laugh, a loud and wicked laugh that turned into nails on a chalk board when it entered Makoto's head.

Our hero didn't think it twice, "You only wanted the money right, so take me, so let them go, ALL OF THEM!"

"Haha, I like it when my prey knows it's place, you know what, I'll give you a little treat, but first… Drop the gun".

Our hero simply opened his hand, and gravity took care of the rest, Kensuke without changing the direction of his gun, picked up Makoto's.

"Air gun huh… Got us fooled there you brat".

With a quick movement the base of Kensuke's gun's handle hit the back of the boy's head.

"Alright, take him away…"

He looked at his hostages.

"Untie them and let them go!"

He looked at the wounded girl on his preys lap.

"Yuuichi call the paramedics, tell them to hurry!... Tch, what a nuisance…"

**Ritsu Side**

"MAKO-!, Ugh!"

The girl taking care of our heroine startled up.

"Ri-Ri-Ritsu, you shouldn't force yourself up like that!"

Mio scolded her best friend, well… After events like that, it's natural someone were to be worried.

Ritsu had her new set of sleeping clothes on, a pair of shorts and T-shirt, normally, she wore her boyfriend's Sweater, but she needed light clothing so that can someone could tend her wound.

"Ah!, what's worng Mio?"

The black haired girl hugged Ritsu, the drummer could now read Mio like the back of her hand, she perfectly knew what she felt.

"Why are you crying?"

The girl in question took a few sniffs and was able to make out some words, in all her talking, crying and sniffling, Mio expressed herself like she cloud.

"So you were scared and worried right?"

The girl nodded, finally calmed, she nodded, as if she were an older sister (Irony), Ritsu calmly stroked her head, a few moments later, the rest of the light music club came in the room, opposite to their normal behavior, the entered silently.

"Hey guys don't look so down, makes me feel like I'm dead".

The three girls laughed a little to their friend's comment, one that made them realized that she was back, a few minutes passed, the girls had a little chit chat to process the situation, soon, their homeroom teacher prompted them to get some rest, the girls decided to go practice a little before going to bed.

"Sawako-neechan, don't tell me you don't know anything because I'll know you're lying".

Ritsu started to tremble a bit, her voice reflecting her body's action, with her free hand she grabbed the wounded arm.

"He told you then?"

The 20-something had to get it off her chest, the person she was asking that line to, nodded.

Ritsu suddenly trembled a bit more when she lifted her gaze.

"Sa-Sawako-neechan what's wrong?"

The person in question was now on her knees, her hands covered her face, her elbows kept her rested in the bed, sobbing like a three-year old, she took her hands off her face and starting crying louder and louder; Not understanding, Ritsu put her hand on her teacher's head, "Sawako… Calm down…"

"Ha… sniff… SNIFF… ha… To think you would be the one calming me down…"

Not bearing her emotions, she started crying again, Ritsu proceeded to pet her head.

"It's… O… ver… Finally, It's Over…", again, she cried even louder.

Startled, the girl quickly tried to shake Sawako with one arm.

"Whats finished?, Makoto?, What happened to Mak…" In a fraction of a second she remembered what happened before she was shot.

"… Makoto…", tears started to run down her face, "… Makoto!...", sniffling away the unwanted thigs, she cried louder, even if it hurt, she hugged herself, "… Don't leave me… Makoto…"

Having seen their relationship develop from the start, the drummer's teacher couldn't see her like this, she cleaned her face, stood up from her position and sat on the bed, hugging her precious little sister she placed her head atop hers.

"He's okay you know… he's on his way here as we speak…"

Her eyes widened, "WHAT?, didn't this happened a while ago?"

Sawako blinked in curiosity, then gave a relief sign, "Haha, so nobody told you?, because of the loss of blood you suffered, you've been resting 2 days now".

Ritsu placed her free hand over her forehead, she felt how her hair was down, she remembered that day, at the school rooftop:

'_C-C-C-C'mon, don't look at me like that, I'm already shy as it is… so…do I really look that good?'._

''_Yes… you look cut-, no… beautiful.', he smiled, she only got redder. '_

"Sawako-neechan… What happened while I was asleep?", Ritsu, brought back from memory lane, asked.

Sawako explained what Makoto told her by the phone, as if thunder struck her, ignoring the pain, she tried to get up, her teacher was one quick to act.

"Wait, agh Risu Wait, you're not well enough to stand up".

Our heroine put on her boots in record time, slowly she got up, put on her boyfriend's sweater, and looked behind her shoulder, "I don't care…", she turned her gaze from Sawako to the door, "… I promised him that he wouldn't be alone, sorry Sawa-neechan, but I have to go".

"HEY RITSU!, COME BACK!"

The rest of the light music club where surprised at what they saw, Ritsu jumped down the stairs, and headed to what looked like a front door (She didn't know how the lodge was on the inside).

"Ritsu-san where are you going?", Azusa could only stretch her arm.

Her brain quickly recognized the area, there was only one way she could go, as fast as she could, she ran down the mountain road.

"Please… Please let me see him…"

**Makoto Side**

It hadn't been 2 hours since the mountain incident had taken place. Feeling the cold metal on his wrists, Makoto opened his eyes.

"Uhh… Ugh… Wha…?...!... Maybe I'm blind…no…"

Confinement was a word added to his vocabulary once he felt the experience, he knew he was on a dark room, but he did not know the size, noticing an important factor, his body started to move.

" What a bunch of idiots, nobody cuffs a hostage's hands on the front side of the body…"

Makoto's body started to squirm, much to his surprise, only his cell phone was taken, his wallet was still there, his MP3 and headphones too, not much time passed when the door opened.

"Well, I see you woke up".

With a click, a heavy white light was turned on, Makoto got startled by the sudden color change, one could see how his eyes blinked until he had one eye opened and the other one closed until he accustomed to the light.

"Don't worry NEPHEW…", as soon as those words struck our hero's face did not show it's fangs like in the mountain, instead, the boy tried to crawl away from the man that made his childhood a living hell.

"… HAHAHAHA, look at you, crawling and squirming away like a captured rabbit, too bad I don't have any intention of killing you doing anything to you right now…", Morichika Kensuke stood in front of the male lead, crouched, "… Just give me the money brat, a hardworking boy like you doesn't need it, it's just a waste to leave it there unused, and besides, YAMANAKA Sawako takes care of you right, that's getting roof and food without paying…"

"Don't involve her in our problem Kensuke…", Makoto once again bared his fangs, when it was for the people he loved, he would go to great lengths, even face death itself.

"Who whoa, easy there MAKOTO, show a little respect now". The well suited man stood up and with little effort, kicked the young man in the stomach, "I'll give you a day… tops…", the two henchmen stepped out the room, once Kensuke was about to leave, he walked back to his nephew.

"I'm not that idiot to take in innocent people, but here…", he threw a small MP3 player, a little orange shaped rectangle, "Tell you're girlfriend to stick to drumming instead of singing, she's not a bad singer, nor a bad drummer, but singing slows down her potential"; the man walked out, and placed his hand on the switch, "One day Makoto… Or you, Sawako, and you're little precious drummer disappear for good".

Almost on the verge of tears, Makoto had to man up; "I'm sorry Sawako… Grandma… Dad… Mom… I don't what to do anymore… Ritsu…Ritsu…"

Anguish was about to eat the boy up when he saw a little green light flicker before him; "Ah… I almost forgot…", Makoto crawled to the light and took the MP3, he really had forgotten all about it…

… …

… … …

Earlier that day, when Makoto and Ritsu were on the riverside eating lunch:

"I still can't believe you made these, they're delicious! If you wanted you could become a chef you know".

Ritsu acted surprised, for a moment she imagined herself as a chef, names like MC Ritsu and the similar brainstormed her brain, maybe she could have her own exercise show like that clown.

With a drooling smirk/smile on her face, her boyfriend brought her back to reality; "You were thinking something stupid like MC Ritsu weren't you?", Makoto started to laugh at the situation, the coment only made the girl pouty, not much time later she returned to herself.

"Well, it's not that I don't like to cook, besides, I don't know how to a lot of things, I don't cook for other people or am I that original, besides it comes with the many responsibilities of a big sister…"; Oh yeah, her ego went up, "… I would say I'm more suited for being a bride!"

… … …

A tense moment, "W-What d-d-d-d-d-did I just…", the girl was red, of course, Makoto turned red too.

Suddenly the girl felt a hand pass by her face, Makoto grabbed the top back of her head and moved it closer to him, he kissed her forehead,

"I think you would make a wonderful bride". He gave his best smile to his girlfriend, much to his dismay she froze in place, the only difference was that she went from red to crimson red.

The girl snapped back, smiling she let herself fall to her boyfriend's arms, they didn't talk, the moment was perfect to just be there with each other.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot… here…", she handed a little orange rectangle with headphones attached to it, a little MP3 rested on Makoto's hands.

"Ohhh, a little late for Christmas don't you think…", the boy took out the sarcasm.

"Haha nothing of that, I wan't you to listen to those songs, remember when I told you that we played a little gig some weeks back?...", our hero nodded, "… Well, Sawako did us a favor and recorded them for us, so… will you hear them?"

"Nice, sure I'll hear them!", excited to hear some new music, he quickly started to put them on.

"No no no no stop!", Ritsu stopped his hands on track, making the boy share his puzzled look, "Will you hear them when I'm not with you?... please?..."

Makoto almost felt a nosebleed, 'Moeeeee', "S-Sure, guess I'll give thi back to you later then".

The young couple then proceeded to pack everything up again and started walking up the mountain.

… …

… … …

In the darkness, only using his sense of tact, Makoto looked for the music player and placed the headphones on his ears, he then pressed buttons until the little machine turned on, only two folders existed on the songs menu:

Houkago Tea Time (Definite Version)

Houkago Tea Time (Makoto Version)

He Clicked the first Folder:

Don't say lazy

Hello little girl

Fude Pen –Foru Pen-

Listen!

No thank you

He clicked on the first song, in about 20-25 minutes, the playlist had restarted itself, 'So this is what the girls referred to, this is really different from what have played until know, everyone's hitting the right notes, even Yui has beat going, and Mio's singing voice is superb, it's definitely to have her sing these kind of songs… It's pretty good, I like it.'

Briefly, a smile and a little blue rectangle shone in the darkness; 'Then what the hell is the other playlist, pretty weird to have my name on it', she scrolled back the menu and clicked on the second folder

Don't say lazy

Hello little girl

Fude Pen –Foru Pen-

Listen!

No thank you

Makoto only raised an eyebrow, when he clicked the play button his eyes widened in surprise, when the playlist restarted itself about 25 minutes later, he knew what Kensuke meant before he left, all five songs were sung by Ritsu, very much to his surprise, her singing voice was not bad, "Hello little girl" showed off her voice, nobody would have guessed she could sing like that. Still, with the other four cases, as his uncle had said, it's better she keep only drumming, that task already required someone special, to be singing and drumming was very hard work.

"… Ritsu…"

The boy was a music addict, having his headphones always on him, he was never really bored, the music gave him energy to tackle on any situation.

"… Ritsu… Sawako… Grandma… Dad… Mom…"

The music Houkago Tea Time had prepared was extremely good, but having his girlfriend as the vocals only gave him more energy, he sat up, his head moving in various directions, looking for a flicker of light.

"_-on't work unless it's you… So it's basically a-"_

These sudden words flashed on his brain.

"_- unless it's you…-"_

"That's it! I got it!".


	19. Chapter 16

Well I'm finally done! It's been along time since the last chapter was submitted, a lot things have happened, school, family affairs and whatnot, but mostly school, actually this chapter was made in two days.

I tried not to end it not to fluffy, you guys know what I mean... The last lines I actually tried to adapt them more to the characters, mostly Ritsu herself. So please enjoy, R&R for this chapter if you want, it would be greatly thanked.

I would really like to thank all of the people who read my story, I guess it really is different when other read your work, I hope another story in the near future, not necessarily about this series, maybe another one, I would be really pleased if you followed me on that story too. Well then with out further interruptions, please enjoy.

**Chapter 16: Final Stretch**

"I got it!".

Makoto crossed his legs and took some air, he had to be cautious not to let them know he was leading him to a trap.

"Hey guard".

"What is it brat".

"Bring your boss, I-I'll give him the money".

"You'll have to wait 'till morning". Wait what… the boy was now curious, "What time is it?".

"3 AM"

Hours later, after some supposed sleep, the door was open; the same guard that followed his instructions lifted the boy from the ground, "Start walking".

Makoto finally took a good look at the place that held him captive; It was a normal business building in… "Tokyo… this is Tokyo right?...", the guard only nodded at the boy.

After a steep of stairs, they made it to the President's Office, a lone secretary sat behind a computer on the side of the now expanded hall, expressionless, she simply dialed a button, "Mr. President, he's here"; with no response, the door simply opened, as the boy Walked in, the grown man that made his life hell only smiled.

Hours later, the boy looked at his cell phone; it was 11:00 A.M. Almost a day had past since he last saw his friends and family. "Man, I should go back as fast as possible". Makoto walked down the streets of Tokyo, remembering the talk he had with his uncle…

"You'll let us go right?"

"'Us'?... But yes, I have no use for both of you, nor the interest to check up on you…"

"You'll never look for us again right"

The man let out a heavy sigh, annoyed by the question, "I told you didn't I… Now get out of here…"

… As he walked down the streets, the boy stared in front of him with determination, "Guess he doesn't remember my real birthday huh?"…

… It's all over…

… If that man takes the bait it's over…

Makoto remembered what was in his pocket, the MP3 player; "Oh right… gotta hurry…", the boy placed the headphones in his ears, turned up the volume to track list with Ritu's voice in it, feeling the beat, raising the pace, he ran between the crowd.

On the way to the closest train station he remembered the days spent with his girlfriend, he saw a whole different side of her, of course, he knew the normally outgoing Ritsu that played in the light music club after school and all, but when the time came to be alone, a more peaceful Ritsu came to play, sure was her normal self, but she had that pinch of shyness and softhearted feeling around her.

"… Finally I made it…", panting, Makoto headed down the stairs, prepared to buy a ticket he noticed two flaws in his current plan.

"Dammit, gotta get down at the stations close to home to get ON the train that goes to the mountains".

As the boy took his wallet out, the boy looked at the screen looking for the amount he was going to lose when he noticed.

Date: 01/XX/20XX

"You've got to be fucking kidding me… It's already been two days?", while he didn't shout, some people close to him did turn their heads to see what was the problem. Our Main character was in distress, "What if there not in the Lodge anymore?, What if Ritsu's in the hospital?, ah wait…", the boy was now nervous, although the biggest threat in his life had disappeared, he didn't know if the person he was trying to protect was even alive or not.

With his cell phone smashed to pieces, his only chance to get a hold on his friends was a public phone, he quickly took the train ticket and went in to the inner station, finally catching one with his vision, Makoto's sweaty and shaking hands held the phone, a card went in and numbers where dialed…

"Hello?"

"SAWAKO!"

The 20-something woman separated the phone from her ear when she heard the shout. "M-Makoto? Where are you? Are you okay?", tears started falling from her face.

"Yeah I'm okay, what about Ritsu? Is she hurt? Please let me talk to her?"

Calming down, she gave a sigh, maybe it was of happiness, maybe it meant that her little cousin didn't change a bit. "She's fine, but she's been sleeping since the acci-"

"I'll be there in a few hours!"

He cut the call, with his nervousness a little gone he headed to the train. "Shit!", turning around he went back to the public phone.

"Where still in the Lodge", Sawako laughed a little.

"THANKS!"

Makoto got in the train, knowing his destination, he planed his next move.

"… Wait for me…"

Not much later, about 45 minutes later, the boy reached home, as if he was being chased by rabid dogs, he hurried to the central train station, bought a ticket, maybe he was lucky, not touched by the gods but… he sure was lucky, the train going to his destination was just about to depart. Still with the headphones in his ears, he sat down, and let the winter scenery take him away.

"… I'm almost there, wait for me…"

… … …

"This is the bank… Well the, time to reclaim what belongs to me".

Kensuke entered the bank, one of the oldest and most reliable in Japan, he made his way to one of the banks personal assistants, "Hello, how may I help you?".

"I would like to transfer all the money from this account to my own account". Kensuke handed Makoto's account information along with his own to the Bank worker.

Looking up the information on his computer, the assistant noticed something strange; two different names appeared on the screen, same surname, but different first names, the age of both people seemed off, around a 20 year difference existed; Still, he didn't make any sign of it. "Okay, any reason for this transaction sir?, remember you are basically merging the lesser account with your own personal account".

"Oh that? I simply made it out on a whim when I decided to travel, didn't want to go around with all that money, what if something bad happened, better be cautious".

The assistant definitely noticed something up, he gave a nod. "I see, haha that's definetly true, well Mr. Morichika, let me go get some forms and I'll be right back".

Kensuke gave a nod, as he saw assistant went inside another room of the bank, he couldn't help but snicker, "Way to easy". Moments later, the worker came with some paper forms and the began filling them up, the normal process.

"… Now then I'll only need the lesser account's password and a signature of the owner of such account on this form, haha well, that would be you Mr. Morichika".

'Dammit!'

"Well, here's the password…", Kensuke handed the assistant a paper with the 4 digit password on it.

'Just play it natural Kensuke, just make a good excuse if something comes up, damn kid almost had me'.

As the man was about to sign the paper form, the assistant spoke, "Oh, Mr. Morichika, I'm sorry but the password is wrong, can you check it again please?"

"What?, that fucking brat!"

That didn't just play on his head, almost the whole bank heard that, some also saw him standing up and slamming his hands to the desk.

Shocked, the man replayed the last hour on his head, everything seemed perfect, his cousin had the face of a loser, he gave everything just run back to his lousy cousin. "One false movement and I'll shoot, Morichika Kensuke".

"N-N-No way, how…", he looked at the man in front of him, "from the very start sir".

"Different names, almost a 20 year age gap, merging an almost one million yen account to a 84 billion yen account is like having as putting a puppy in a starving tiger's cage, besides, your password is incorrect and most likely you don't now that when an account other than your own passes through a change like this, both parties have to be present… I guess my hunch was correct.

'he knew… HE KNEW ABOUT THIS!... and what's with almost a million yen?, that's nothing! All this time I've been going after trash?'

His hands were now being handcuffed, "Morichika Kensuke you're under arrest for fraud…"

… … …

"Finally, I'm here."

A few hours had passed since he got on the train, 2 days since he left this plays and it only felt like a few hours since he last was on the place he was standing on.

"I'm basically there… Wait for me…"

Now his heart guided his legs now, "I'm almost there". Makoto ran through the road and into the mountain path, which was exactly the same as before.

His legs were getting heavier.

His breath was getting louder.

His determination getting bigger.

"… I'm almost by the river bank…"

With his music gone (Dead battery), his only background where the sounds on the mountain, as the river bank came to vision, so did the silhouette of a person…

Upon reaching the river bank, he stopped, breathing so hard he just wanted to let himself fall on the floor, what he saw was the very reason for his race uphill.

"… Ritsu…"

The girl wearing his sweater and her pajamas stood in front of him, also panting, her bangs almost covered her eyes, maybe because she was sleeping, her hair was still messy; tears started welling up in her eyes, "… koto… Makoto… MAKOTO!", she started running to her exhausted boyfriend.

The young man caught a tear jerked Ritsu, she held on to him by the waist; Makoto felt her embrace, even a little more than he wanted to, "Easy there… I'm here now aren't I…", he gently put his left arm around her shoulders, they felt warm, weak, maybe from the crying and the running, with his right hand he gently patted her head; the loud sobs of a girl echoed on the mountain path.

Reaching the river bank, were Sawako and the girls, the later stopped by their teacher once she saw the scene. Sawako only smiled at her cousin, the only real family she had left.

"Thank god Makoto… Thank God... … C'mon girls, let's leave them alone for a while…"

On the mountain pass lodge, Makoto explained what happened to Sawako and Ritsu, for they're own momentary well-being, Mio, Azusa, Yui and Tsumugi were left out of the conversation. He explained how he gambled everything to get Kensuke off his back; after shouts and punches from both women, things calmed down.

Later that night the group saw the news on the TV, the sighs of relief meant it was all over. After the arrest the police investigated the name of Morichika Kensuke, year were added to his sentence for assassination, traffic of illegal items as well as drugs and involvement in the black market. Finally, they're hell ended, both Makoto and Sawako were freed…

**Several Days Later**

The boy was leaning against a certain tree close to the house he called home, music sounds entered his ears as he only saw the not so frozen excuse for a lake; he took a look at his watch.

"Wow, she's kinda late… Well, it's Ritsu after all…"

Look out! A flying chocolate bar!

"Holy shi-!, Was that a chocolate bar?", Makoto turned to see his girlfriend, still wearing her new look of letting her hair down.

" 'Wow, she's kinda late…' Is all I get? I guess there won't any lunch for you idiooot!"

Makoto stood up, astonished by his girlfriend's devotion, "No wait!", he knew he had to get firt on his knees. "Please wait Ritsu-sama, have compassion!", no one could resist lunch made by his girlfriend, even more if said girlfriend cooked pretty damn well.

She let out a chuckle, she walked towards Makoto and moved the basket with her fingers. "Well maybe if you complement me more, I'll think about it…", a sly smile on her face.

They looked like a comedy duo, but I guess that's what made them go well together, they started walking together on the sidewalk, he held her hand tight, as if to never let her out of his sight.

"Hey Ritsu, have I ever told you about this girl I once fell in love with?"

"Haha no, care to share?"

Makoto trailed of. "Well, for starts she's pretty cute…"

"Cute?"

Cold sweat ran down Makoto's spine, he had to eat that lunch. "Err well, beautiful would be more appropriate, people would freeze every time she entered the room. Anyway, she was kind of an average girl academically…"

"Average?"

"Let me finish will you! EHEM. But it was all facade you see, she HAD to act that way, she's so intelligent she gets recurring calls from Harvard, but she only wants a normal life an…"

"Makoto".

"Hmm?"

She let go of his hand only to hug his arm, "You can stop now".

"But you said I…"

"Makoto".

"Hmm?"

"I love you", the girl's cheeks turned red, she only relaxed her head on his shoulder.

The female drummer that knew mostly jokes and spent time doing nothing, one day she received a love letter at her own house, she didn't changed, she simply showed another side of her to the person she could trust the most.

"I love you too". Makoto said while he looked at his girlfriend, for someone that had been through what he has been, he was pretty lucky to have met her.

The couple continued to walk into the town, planning to take the train back to where they confirmed their feelings for one another.

"Hey… so… Am I gonna be able to eat that lunch later?". His eyes still fixed on that lunch.

"Oh good thing you told me… No". She giggled playfully, she took out her tongue.

"Ah".


End file.
